Wooing Raphael
by KerryAnne
Summary: After learning that Raph and Mona Lisa have broken up, Leo sets out to woo him using a fake profile on a dating site. How will Raph react when he learns the truth? Will he and Leo hook up?
1. Breaking up

Leo's 16, five foot two

Don's 16, a month younger than Leo, six foot four

Raph's 15, five foot

Mikey's 15, a month younger than Raph, 4 foot nine

Raphael sighed and stared at his laptop screen at the words he'd written. "Dear Mona." He'd been trying to write to her for the past two hours and that was all he'd written. Rubbing his face, he thought, how can I tell her that I don't think we should continue things? I know her betrayal was because she had no choice or the Triceratons would annihilate her planet, but still. It nearly cost the lives of my brothers. How do I know she won't do that again? I love her and I know we agreed ta meet up again, but I can't take that risk. I can't lose my brothers. Swallowing hard, tears running down his face, he typed, "Mona, meetin' ya has been the best thing ta happen ta me, but…"

There was a knock at the door. "Raph?" Leo called. "It's nearly dinner time."

"I'll be out in a minute, Leo."

"Hey, you okay? You've been cooped in your room ever since we got home. And you're hardly eating. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, Leo. I said I'd be out in a bit."

"You know I'm here for you if you…"

"I said leave me the hell alone, Leo! I'll be there in a bit! Stop the mother hen shit!"

Leo bristled and said, "You didn't have to be rude, Raph. I'm just trying to help!"

"I'M FINE, LEO! FUCK OFF."

"Whatever," Leo huffed. "If you're not there in five minutes, we're starting without you."

Raphael pressed delete and wrote, "I understand the reasons for yer betrayal and ya know how I feel 'bout ya but we gotta end. Me and my brothers nearly died and I can't take the risk that ya will betray us again. Besides, who are we kiddin', we live on different planets and are two different species? How could we make things work? I can't live there and ya can't live here. I hope ya find someone better suited for ya, Mona. Raphael."

Tears streaming down his face, Raphael pressed send of the e-mail, knowing that soon Mona would read it and probably cry tears of her own, but he knew he'd done the right thing. His brothers' lives were more important than his happiness. Who knows maybe I'll meet someone else someday, Raphael thought? Huh, yeah, right. Who'd want a mutant turtle? Mona did. She loved me for who I am. Shit. I gotta stop thinkin' 'bout her.

Raphael pushed back his chair and went into the kitchen, where his brothers, sans Splinter, were eating at the kitchen table. Sitting down, Raphael helped himself to macaroni cheese and tucked in. His brothers said nothing, but Leo watched him out of the corner of his eye, still worried about him. "What ya gawkin' at, Fearless?" Raphael demanded, catching him staring.

"Nothing, Raph. Hey, I was thinking. Why don't we watch a movie tonight? Mikey and Don are going to April's place. Unless you want to go with?"

"No. I just wanna be left alone."

"How's Mona, Raph?" Mikey asked. "And I'm not going out. Thought I'd stay with Leo. We haven't spent time together in ages."

"Fine," Raphael said casually.

"You haven't mentioned her lately? Have you had a fight?"

"So what? I ain't the kiss and tell kinda guy and no, we ain't fought."

"Oh, good, because she's perfect for you, Raph," Don said with a smile.

"She's not. Need I remind you, she nearly got us killed?" Leo said coolly.

"She had no choice," Don said defensively. "Did she, Raph?"

"Enough 'bout Mona, Leo!" Raphael snapped. "I know what she did. Ya don't have ta keep rubbin' it in my fuckin' face! I'm outta here." Raphael sprang to his foot and stomped out of the lair.

"Nice going, Leo," Donnie said crossly. "Now Raphie's left and who knows when he'll be home again?"

"I was only telling the truth. Raph should open his eyes and realize she's not the one for him. He deserves better than that traitor! She's not worthy of him!"

"And who is, Leo?" Don asked, gazing at him intently. "You? Come on. Me and Mikey know you like him. The only one who's oblivious is Raph and I don't know how he can be with all the signals you send. Your blatant staring at him, the way you fuss over him and the numerous times you've told him to ditch Mona. It must kill you watching him fawn over her and to know that he'll never feel the same way about you. Mona makes him happy, Leo. Back off and let them be. She promised she'll never betray us again."

"I like Raph, but I'd never ruin his happiness," Leo said, blushing.

"You'd better not or you'll have me to deal with," Don said angrily. "Mona apologized countless times, Leo, and I doubt she'll betray us again, so get any sick ideas you have about Raph out of your head! And even if he were single, he's not into guys, Leo. Least of all his brother! You and Raph are too alike and would kill one another. I'm going to get ready. Mikey, it's your turn to do the dishes."

When Don had left, Leo said, "You've been quiet, Mikey. Do you agree with Donnie?"

"Nope. Mona cooked her goose when she betrayed us and who's to say she wouldn't do it again. I've always thought you and Raph perfectly matched, Leo, and I think you'd be great for one another."

"It doesn't bother you that we're brothers?"

"No. In the wild, turtles often have their siblings for their mates. It's normal. And I don't care if you're gay. Love is love, right? I say go for it. Woo him."

"But how, Mikey? He's not into guys and he's with Mona."

Mikey rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "That's easy. You pretend to be a woman online, send him romantic shit and stuff and when the truth comes out he won't give a damn. He'll be too smitten with you to be mad and you'll be happy and have babies and…."

"Babies?" Raphael asked, entering the kitchen.

"Raph, you're back?" Mikey said in surprise.

"Yeah. I just needed some air. What's this 'bout babies?"

"I was just telling Leo about some cute babies I saw on TV and saying how amazing it would be if we were daddies someday."

Raphael snorted contemptuously and said, "Not gonna happen, Mikey. No one wants freaks like us. Just gonna be the four of us forever, so better get any ideas of that outta yer head."

"But you can have babies, Raphie," Mikey blurted, making Raphael glower at him. He'd sworn Mikey to secrecy and here he was revealing it. To Leo of all people. He'd never live it down. Mikey sensed his rage and said quickly, "I mean with Mona."

"Not gonna happen. Me and Mona called it quits, so guess what? I ain't gonna meet anyone else. Neither are any of ya. We're doomed ta a life with our right hand and each other!"

"I'm sorry, Raph," Leo said.

"Sure ya are. Ya've been badgerin' me ta dump her for months. Why ain't ya doin' a victory dance or somethin'?" Raphael snapped.

"Why would I, Raph? You're upset and I'm sorry you're hurting. I mean that, little bro. I didn't care for her, but I love you and I'm sorry for you."

"Hey, Raph, have you thought of dating one of us?" Mikey said. "We're all mutants, turtles. It would make sense, right?"

Raphael wrinkled his snout in disgust and snarled, "Yer my fuckin' brothers. Have ya fuckin' lost yer mind, Mikey? Why am I askin' that? Ya can't lose what ya don't have!"

"Calm down, Raph!" Leo said, getting to his feet and placing a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "It was just a question."

"A fuckin' sick one, Mikey!"

"Why? We're turtles, bro."

"And male and brothers."

"Yes, but in the wild…"

"We ain't in the fuckin' wild!"

"Why are you so riled up, Raph? Are you pissed because you're really weirded out or because you've already wondered about it?"

"FUCK YA!" Raphael screamed. "The idea of anyone of ya fuckin' me is repulsive!"

"Which of us have you thought about?" Mikey persisted.

Raphael opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and stormed out of the room to his and slammed the door shut. Flinging himself into his hammock, he thought furiously, Leo. Fuck ya, Mikey. Before I met Mona it was Leo I was crushin' on and how he was oblivious I don't know. I wasn't very subtle. Sensei knew it and told me ta get the idea outta my head, tellin' me he was my brother, it was wrong and he'd disown me if I pursued him. And now that I'm single again, do I do as Sensei wanted? Or do I follow my heart and pursue Leo, because despite what I said ta Mikey, I do still desire Leo and I wanna fuck him. But Leo don't want me and I might as well be chasin' the wind if I try and win his heart. He wouldn't date his brother and would also think it wrong, so I'm gonna try online datin' again. Just a long distance thing with a fake pic and all. Fantasy is better than nothin' , right?

Raphael booted up his laptop went onto a dating site he'd used in the past and then he went into the dojo to attack his punching bag, trying not to think about Leo and Mona Lisa. She hadn't even replied to his e-mail. Just shows that she didn't care 'bout me, as much as I thought she did, Raphael thought bitterly. Maybe Leo was right and I shoulda dumped her ages ago. I deserve better than a traitor. Someone like Leo, who would….No, Leo ain't ever gonna love me the way I always wanted him ta. Gotta think of other stuff. Like maybe someone will message me and they'll be what I've always wanted.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mikey was talking to Leo. "Raphie was on a dating site some weeks back, Leo. He was just there to make friends."

"How do you know that?"

"I was looking for a comic and went into his room. His laptop was open on the site. Anyway, you log onto the site and create a profile and send him a message."

"I don't know, Mikey. We're lying to him."

"Trust me. Our plan will work. And Raphie will be yours. Leo, I know you're a stickler for honesty, but sometimes you have to play dirty. Come on. Do you want Raph or not?"

"Yes, but...I don't like deceiving him."

"Call it wooing him, Leo, and it'll work out. Trust me. Let's go to your room and set things up."

XXX

Inside Leo's room, they booted up his laptop, went on the dating site, created a female profile of Leo and a fake picture of a gorgeous blonde, blue eyed girl, dressed in a red summer dress and white heels. Then they went onto Raphael's profile page and studied the photo he had of a handsome, dark haired and dark eyed boy. "Can't believe Raph's user name is Alphamale15," Leo said. "Do you really think my user name of Aphrodite16 and my profile will suck him in?"

"Yes. Send him a message and I can believe it. Raph's extremely alpha. Send the message now."

"What do I say?"

"Hey there, good looking. Want to chat?"

"That's lame."

"Got a better idea?"

"Hey there."

"Now that's lame, Leo."

"Sometimes simplest is best," Leo said, and pressed send. "Now what?"

"Now you wait. I'm going to make some popcorn and watch movies. You coming?"

"Nah. I want to wait and see if I get a reply."

"Could be ages. I'll see you later."

Leo looked at his mail inbox and thought, I hope he answers.

XXX

Raphael finished pummelling his punching bag. Then he snagged a cup of hot chocolate from the kitchen and went back to his room. Mikey had still been in Leo's room at the time and Don was out, so no one was about. Staring at his profile inbox, Raphael was stunned when he saw he had a message. No way, he thought. Someone messaged me! Opening the message, he read, "Hey there."

"Hey," Raphael typed.

"How are you?" Leo wrote, seeing that Raphael was online on chat.

"Good and ya?"

"Same. I love that photo! The red jacket brings out your eyes."

"Thanks. So why did ya message me?"

"You looked cool. Am I bothering you?"

"No. Just shocked. Haven't had many messages."

"I'm surprised for such a hunk like you." Wow, Leo thought. This chatting thing is really easy. I would never have said that otherwise.

Raphael typed a smiley face and said, "Thanks. Yer really cute. I bet ya have many boys after ya."

"No. I'm only after a certain boy."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You. I'd like to get to know you, handsome boy. I'm sorry if I sound too forward."

Raphael's heart skipped a beat. This gorgeous girl wants ta know me, he thought. Yeah, I know, not really me, but still. She wants ta talk. "I wanna know ya too."

"You single?"

"I am. Ya?"

"Same."

"How old are ya?"

"Sixteen and you?"

"Fifteen. Yeah, I know we're not supposed ta be on this site. We're under age."

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal. What's yer real name?"

"Alexa. Yours?"

"Raphael, but my friends call me Raph."

"Like the painter?"

"Yeah."

"Can you paint?"

"Yeah. Can draw too."

"Neat. Would you show me sometime?"

"Sure. Can ya draw or paint?"

"No. Never been good at arts and crafts."

"What are yer hobbies?"

"Reading, music, movies, hanging with my family. What about you?"

"Same. Drawin', paintin', ridin' my bike."

"You have a bike? Wow."

"Yeah. A motor bike. Built her myself with the help of one of my brothers."

"I'm impressed. I love a man who's good with his hands lol."

"Ya like ta tinker with bikes?"

"A little when I get the chance. I usually don't have time to do what I want, because I'm busy caring for my family. I'm the oldest and I have to make sure my brothers don't burn down the house lol. They can be a handful."

"How many brothers ya got?"

"Three and you?"

"Same and I'm the second youngest. What music do ya like?"

"Um, classical, some Japanese melodies."

"Wow. Really? Yer sixteen. Don't ya listen ta modern shit? Like the Killers?"

"Never heard of them. I'm an old soul. Don't really know the modern stuff."

"I can send ya stuff I like ta yer e-mail."

"I'd like that."

"Cool. What's yer pet peeve?"

"Bossy, overbearing, rude and selfish people."

"Heh. Me too. This one guy I know. Ya should meet him. He has his head up his ass most of the time. I call him Fearless leader ta tick him off."

"Why?"

"He presses my buttons, I press his, but it's cool. We love one other. That's our way of showin' it, I guess."

"Strange way. Why don't you just tell him you love him?"

"Nah. I ain't the kind ta say shit like that. He'd think I'm sick."

"Maybe he wants you to say it."

"So, what movies do ya like?"

"Action, drama, horror and you?"

"Pretty much the same. Favorite movie?"

"I love so many. That's hard. Hmm. The Note book."

"Chick movie."

"I'm a chick and I loved it. Really beautiful, Raphie."

"Raphie?"

"Sorry. You don't like me calling you that."

"I don't mind. Was my childhood nickname. I saw the movie, Alex, and it was sweet. Have ta admit I cried."

"You cried, Mr. Alpha?"

"Yeah. Who wouldn't? Two people findin' their soulmates is beautiful stuff. I ain't afraid admittin' I can be sensitive."

"You believe in soulmates, Raphie?"

"I never did before. Always thought it stupid and such a cliché, but now…I think there's someone for everyone out there, ya know."

"Who knows, maybe we're soulmates. I know we just met, Raphie, but I like you. You seem down to earth and normal and that's rare to find in a guy. I'm so forward. I'm probably scaring you off."

"Nah. I don't scare easily, babe, and we could be." If you like mutant turtles with scaly skin, Raphael thought sarcastically. At some point I have ta be honest and tell her who I am, but I can't right now. I like her too much. She's a fox and we're gettin' along well. "Hey, babe. What's the craziest thing ya've ever done?"

"Nothing really. I'm very shy. And you?"

"I ain't shy, well, I can be, but most of the time I'm brash and unsubtle. Deep down, I'm shy. I guess it's because I'm insecure." Holy shit. Did I just type that, Raph thought? I did. I'd never have voiced that out loud. The net makes it easier ta talk.

"Insecure why?"

"I don't feel I'm worthy ta be loved ya know, because I'm always so angry and impulsive and I do stupid things because of my rashness. Sometimes, it endangers peoples' lives. My family says they love me for who I am, but I still feel that way. I don't deserve love."

"Yes, you do, Raphie. You seem like a very nice boy. And everyone deserves love. You're very worthy and sweet and cute and I'm really enjoying our chat. I know how you feel, because I also wonder if I'm good enough or pretty enough and I spend my life trying to please others."

"Yer a hunny, Alex, and yer definitely good enough. I ain't sayin' because yer hot. Ya just sound like a cool girl I'd like ta know. The guys who don't think yer worth it are fools."

Raph and Leo spoke for a couple more hours and really enjoyed how the conversation flowed, as they learned more about one another.

With promises to talk the next day, Raphael shut down his laptop at midnight and climbed into bed, a large grin upon his face. After me and Mona split, I thought I'd never meet one else, he thought. And I knew Leo wouldn't want me, as much as I want him. But now I have Alex. Oh, wow. And she is somethin' special. Beautiful inside and out, but will she accept me for who I am when she knows the truth? I hope she does, because I got a feelin' me and her are meant ta be.


	2. Hearts on fire

Raphael woke up at six the next morning, feeling something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Alive and happy. Someone liked him and not just someone. A beautiful, caring girl, who could have anyone she wanted, but she wanted _him._ It feels too good ta be true, Raphael thought. Has ta be a catch in there somewhere. I never get that lucky. Why would such a hot fox like a mutant? Oh, right. She doesn't know I'm one yet. Fuck. I gotta tell her. But I know the minute I do, she'll bolt and I'll be alone again. No, I know it's selfish, but I'm gonna continue the charade a little longer. I just hope when she learns the truth she don't hate me. His phone dinged and he reached for it on the box he had as a dresser and read, "Morning, handsome. Hope you slept well. I've been thinking about you. Hope you have a wonderful, relaxing day and Leo doesn't annoy you. Alex."

"Hey, babe," Raphael typed. "Been thinkin' bout ya too."

"Oh, you're awake. How are you?"

"Good and ya? Yer an early riser like me."

"Same and yes. Lying in is boring unless you're with someone. Wink. I wish it was you. Do you like cuddling?"

"Yeah. It's nice if ya have the right person, but don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my rep."

"Your secret's safe with me, stud. You are one, you know. So manly and adorable."

Raphael's chest puffed up at the compliment and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. She has me hooked, he thought. I think I'm fallin' in love. Can ya love someone ya've never met? "Ya think I'm manly? Well, I guess I am. I work out a lot. Do ya?"

"Oh, I'd love to run my fingers over your muscles, you gorgeous hunk. Sorry if I'm so forward, Raph, but I feel a connection with you I've never felt with anyone else. And yes, I do work out and I eat healthily. Junk food's a no unless it's a treat day."

"Oh, that's no fun, babe. Ya got ta live a little, ya know, and I like a little extra meat if ya know what I mean." Shit. I can't believe I typed that, Raph thought, blushing. This girl's bringing the beast out in me and in more ways than one. Fuck. My shell fells so tight. Fuck.

"I bet you're a huge boy," Alex typed.

"I am," Raphael bragged. "Ten inches of fun, baby. Wanna go for a ride sometime?"

"I have to go, Raphie. I'll speak to you later."

Fuck. I think I scared her off, Raphael thought miserably. Typical turtle luck. We were flirtin' and then she just leaves. I hope she comes back. In the meantime, at least I can think of her. Closing his eyes, Raphael stroked his slit frantically and it wasn't long before his semi-erect and leaking purple cock popped out of its protective pouch. He massaged it faster, thinking of him and Alex having sex, her lying beneath him, her face flushed and glowing, her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow, her gorgeous blue eyes gazing at him, her perky breasts erect, as he kneaded and sucked them, his cock buried in her and filling her up with his seed. I bet she tastes of strawberries, Raphael thought, as he churred loudly and came, his sticky and salty essence coating his plastron white. Sighing contentedly, Raphael lay back and clasped his hands behind his head. I wonder what it's like kissin' her, he thought. Ta hold her in my arms and tell her I love her. Ta know she feels the same way 'bout me, ta hold hands with her, ta go on a date, ta have babies. Sadness clouded his eyes and he thought, who am I kiddin'? This is just a fantasy. An internet thing that ain't gonna go anywhere once she knows the truth, but it sure is nice ta dream. Humans don't realize how lucky they are that they can do anythin' they want without bein' called a freak. If we did meet, how would she feel 'bout me havin' male and female parts? Would she be acceptin'? Or would she run a mile? Bad enough me bein' a mutant turtle with scales and a shell, but havin' male and female parts. Now that's just the fuckin' icing on the cake! No, I gotta delay the truth for as long as I can if I haven't already lost her.

"Raphael," Leo called from outside his bedroom. "Time for practice."

"Fuck off, Leo. It's only six thirty."

"Well, good morning to you too, little brother! We're training earlier today, because we're expecting company later and we won't have time."

"I'm sleepin' in."

"Since when do you like sleeping in?"

"Since none of yer fuckin' business, Fearless. Leave me alone."

"Are you sick?"

"I ain't sick." Well, I am, kinda, Raphael thought. Love sick, but what would he know 'bout love? Fearless has no interest in romance or findin' a mate. All he cares 'bout is meditatin' and trainin' and bein' the golden boy.

"Then get your ass to the dojo pronto."

"Since when are ya boss, Leo? Seem ta recall that's Sensei's position."

Leo rubbed his face and sighed in frustration. "Raphael, we've been over this. I'm in charge now that Sensei's passed. Now, get to the damn dojo."

"After my shower. Wow. Ya cursed, Leo. Yer halo's gonna come off!"

"Fine. Five minutes, otherwise you're getting an extra hour of meditation with me."

"Keep yer shell on, Fearless. I'll be there," Raphael said, rising to his feet, wrapping a towel around himself, grabbing his gear and mask and heading to the shower.

XXX

In the shower, Raphael soaped himself, washing off his spunk and thought, Leo's such a prick. All he does is bitch and moan. Fuck. We wouldn't have worked out, would we? Too alike. No, we're not alike. At least I know how ta have fun! His idea of it is war books and meditation. What a bore. Snorting contemptuously, Raphael finished washing and dressed, donning his mask last. Then he headed for the dojo, hoping he'd be sparring with Leo, so he could bring him down from his high horse when he won. Leo was too high and mighty for his own good and he needed pegging down.

XXX

Once in the dojo, Leo informed Raphael that he'd be sparring with Mikey. After that, it was practicing their katas. Two and a half hours later, Leo said, "That's it for now. Breakfast and then we need to clean the house."

"Fuck," Raphael said. "Ya'd think it was someone special vistin'. It's just Usagi."

"Who's my boyfriend," Don said. "And I'd appreciate the house being clean, Raphael. You'd want the same thing if you had a mate visiting. Or maybe you don't care about hygiene."

"Fuck ya, Don! Ya sayin' I'm dirty?"

"Calm down, Raph," Leo said. "Don wasn't saying that. He just wants things to be neat and tidy. That's all and the house could use sprucing up. It's becoming quite a cess pool. Raph, you can sweep the kitchen and do the laundry and then you can clean your room."

"I got better things ta do than clean! I ain't the fuckin' maid!" Raphael snapped and stomped off to his bedroom.

XXX

Curled up in his hammock, Raphael checked his phone for any messages and was stunned when he saw one. His heart hammering and fully expecting a rejection, he clicked it open and read, "Sorry I had to run. Had some errands to do. Alex."

"Thought I'd scared ya off."

"Not at all. On the contrary. It got me thinking. Me, you. That'd be fun."

"Listen, Alex… I…"

"What?"

"Nothin'. What do ya see in me? Because I know I ain't anyone special. I fight with my brothers, my ex-girlfriend betrayed us and I got a fuckin' big chip on my shoulder from that, other things, and a temper ta match. Ya deserve better."

"Are you trying to break up with me, Raphie?"

"Break up? Huh? We ain't a couple."

"Oh, I kind of thought we were. I'm so sorry. I tend to get so attached very quickly. It's my fault. I should leave you alone. I really liked you, Raphael, for your sparkling personality, your sense of humor and I enjoyed our time together."

"Whoa, wait. Ya really like me that much? What 'bout my temper and I can be real sarcastic sometimes."

"Everyone has flaws, Raph. I certainly do. I'm stubborn and I also have a bad temper, but I try to temper it. Meditating helps. My brothers think I'm holier-than-thou, but they don't know how hard it is with my responsibilities. I want to have fun all the time, but I can't afford to. It's so tough being the oldest. I often wish I was a kid again and could goof off."

"My brother, Leo, meditates. He says it calms him. He's such a prick sometimes. All he does is moan and gripe at us when we try ta have fun. He'd be at home bein' in charge of a concentration camp! Von click and all that!"

"I think you're too hard on Leo. Imagine being in his shoes. Having all the responsibilities he does at such a young age. I can relate. Instead of getting pissed at him, do what he asks. It'll take a load off of his mind and maybe allow him to have some fun too. Wouldn't that be cool? I bet you miss spending time with him like you did when you were kids."

"Yeah. Me and Leo were super close and then he became leader and that changed. He thinks it's because I resent him bein' leader. That's not true. I wouldn't be a good leader. I'm brash, impulsive and I have a massive temper. He's cool, calm and collected and was born to lead. Leo's always trainin' and meditatin' and talkin' ta Sensei and the only times I see him are at trainin' and meals. I miss the times we had together."

"You should try and talk to him, Raph. I bet he misses spending time with you too."

"We'll just end up fightin'."

"Make Leo a cup of tea and try and talk, Raph. Worth a try."

"Okay. I'll try. I hadn't thought that 'bout Leo before, ya know. How it must be for him. Yer so smart, Alex. Thank ya."

"My pleasure. And to answer your question, I really do like you. Very much and I think we'd be great together. If you can deal with my flaws, I can deal with yours."

Impulsively, although he still knew it wouldn't go anywhere, because how could one have a relationship based on lies? Raphael typed a message. "Will ya be my girlfriend, Alex?"

"Love to, Raph. Hey, I have to run again, my sweet prince. My brother needs help with his homework. Will talk later. Kisses."

"Kisses and hugs. I'll miss ya."

Wow, Raphael thought, his green eyes shining in happiness, a wide grin upon his face. I have a girlfriend. I ain't gonna tell her yet. I'm gonna enjoy this ride for as long as I can. And I'm gonna go talk ta Leo. Hopefully, we won't fight. Taking a deep breath, Raphael left his room and went in search of Leo.


	3. Honesty

Raphael found Leo watching Space Heroes in the lounge, fascination etched on his face, as he uttered the dialogues he knew by heart. Raphael shuffled his feet awkwardly and ran a hand over the back of his neck. "Um, Leo. Can we talk?" Raphael never found it easy talking to his older brother and not just because he had a crush on him. Leo was about as expressive as a rock in his opinion and when he tried talking to him about something, they just ended up in an argument. It wasn't always that way, Raphael thought. When we were kids, we'd talk for hours 'bout anythin' and everythin' and Leo didn't have any walls up. Now he's always guarded. I fuckin' hate it. I wish he'd let his walls down and just be a kid. He's too grown up for his own damn good.

"What about, Raphael?" Leo asked, turning his gaze on Raphael.

"Bout this mornin'. My attitude."

"It's all right. I know you've been upset about the Mona Lisa thing and getting angry is your way of dealing with it. Don't worry about it."

"No, it's not all right, Leo. Don't give me a pass. I had no right treatin' ya like shit. Ya didn't deserve it and I'm sorry, big brother. Ya always do so much for me, Don and Mikey and all I do is give ya shit. I don't tell ya often enough, but yer a great big brother and I love ya."

"What's come over you?" Leo asked, narrowing his eyes. It was rare for Raphael to be so apologetic and open about his feelings. "Are you sick?"

"No. Maybe I'm just growin' up, Leo. It ain't all 'bout me and how I feel. Ya go through hell every day. Protectin' us, never bein' able ta be a kid with all yer responsibilities, while we often goof off and mock ya for bein' so borin' and grown up."

Leo smiled and said, "It's what big brothers do. I don't mind."

"I do! It ain't fair, Leo, that ya can't do what ya wanna do."

"It's my destiny, Raph. I'm fine with it. Someone has to be the leader and take care of you, especially when Sensei passes."

"And all we do is fight. I don't wanna fight with ya no more, Leo, and I miss spendin' time with ya, like we did when we were kids." Fuck, Leo's hot, Raphael thought. No, can't think that. I have Alex now. Leo would never want me anyway.

"I do too, Raph. I know you think I'm a stick-in-the-mud, but it's just because I worry about you guys. If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself and I want the best for you. Even if you decided you wanted Mona Lisa back, I'd support you. Your happiness and Don's and Mikey's means the world to me."

"What 'bout yers? Ya've never thought of a romance?"

"I've thought about it, but what are my options? Karai? No, thanks. I wouldn't trust that woman if she was the last person on earth. Mikey and Don? Don's with Usagi and Mikey, well, he's into girls. And you? You love Mona and you don't like guys anyway, least of all your brother, and besides, we'd fight all the time about everything and make one another miserable. Can you imagine us in bed? It would be a constant battle to see who'd top. And we have nothing in common. You're not my type. No. I'm better off alone with my books and my meditating. I've accepted that's all I'll ever have. Why don't you call Mona? I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear from you."

"That's not true, Leo. Ya deserve love," Raphael said, trying not to display how forlorn he felt at hearing Leo's words. He'd thought Leo wouldn't want him, but to hear him openly dismissing him as a mate was a kick to his gut and he felt like going to his room and crying. I have Alex. I shouldn't be upset about Leo, he thought. Yet, I am. Why? "Don't ya want kids?" Raphael asked. "Ya can have, ya know."

"Sure. Girls are just lining up to give me them," Leo said sarcastically. "Course I'd like to be a daddy, but it's not going to happen. You, on the other hand, have a chance with…."

"Leo, yer an amazin' guy. Smart, funny, loyal and caring. Anyone would be lucky ta have ya and ya shouldn't give up on love."

Leo laughed and said, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were hitting on me, Raph, but thanks. I'm at peace being celibate and you should….You should follow your heart. I was wrong telling you what to do. Now, if that's all, I need to meditate."

"I still miss spendin' time with ya, Leo, and I am sorry 'bout earlier. Why don't we go for a bike ride later? I'll let ya sit in front."

"You never let anyone ride your bike. Not even with you," Leo said in surprise.

"Yeah, but I've been such a dick ta ya. It's my way of apologizin'. Come on. It'll be fun. Just two brothers bondin'."

"We have patrol."

"We can skip patrol for one night, Leo. We ain't spent quality time in eons."

Leo hesitated before saying, "All right."

"I'll pick ya up at nine."

"It isn't a date, Raph."

"I know that, Fearless. I'm gonna go clean my room. It is a bit of a cess pool," Raphael said, and headed to his room.

XXX

As Raphael lay in his hammock, he thought, I have Alex. I shouldn't be upset that Leo ain't into me and it's just gonna be bondin' with him, like it was before. That's all. I ain't gonna let a good thing like Alex go and focus on Leo and somethin' that won't ever happen. Raphael's phone shrilled and he groaned with irritation when he saw it was Mona Lisa calling. What the fuck does she want, he thought? "Yeah?" he said.

"Raphael, it's Mona," Mona said.

"I know. What do ya want?"

"I got your e-mail and I can completely understand your reasons for the break up. I did betray you and your brothers and whatever my reasons for it, it was still a heavy betrayal and I endangered the lives of you all. I regret it and am deeply sorry."

"Ya said," Raphael said icily.

"Leo's been pestering you for months to dump me, but I think his hatred of me is more about something else than my betrayal."

"Like what?"

"He's jealous about our relationship. Us being together and he's in love with you."

"No way. That's crazy. Leo don't think of me that way. Yer wrong, Mona."

"Raphael, you're in love with him. I've seen the looks you cast at him and the ones he cast at you. Longing, lingering glances, tinged with desire and love. It all makes sense why Leo detests me so much, because other than the betrayal, I've done nothing to him. The way you looked at me when we were together was more of friendship than as a lover and you also weren't keen to mate with me. You kept telling me you wanted to wait until you were older, but I knew better. You weren't really attracted to me and didn't want to mate with me. Period. And didn't know how to tell me. I didn't want to let you go and kept denying it to myself, thinking maybe you would in time. If it had been Leo, would you have mated with him?"

"Yes," Raphael said, and heaved a sigh of relief. "But I didn't know how ta tell ya that I was love in with my own brother. It sounded wrong and sordid. And still does. I'm a fuckin' freak for my sick thoughts. Sensei said he'd disown me if I pursued Leo. And then me and ya met and I thought I could erase my bad thoughts and find happiness with ya, but then…No, I never stopped lovin' Leo."

"Then I was right."

"Are ya mad? Ya have every reason."

"No, Raphael. You can't help who you fall in love with, but I do wish you'd been honest with me. It would have saved us time and wasted energy on a relationship that wasn't going anywhere. And, seeing, as we're being open and honest, besides Leo and the betrayal, it wouldn't have worked out. Neither of us wanted to leave our planets and families. And I can't have and don't want kids. You do. I want you to be happy, Raphael. And if Leo's, who you want, go for him. He's a wonderful guy and I know you'd be happy together and have tons of babies. You'll be fantastic daddies."

"Yer so sweet, Mona. After how awful I've been ta ya."

"You're not awful, Raphael. You're a terrific guy and I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I'll be fine. Really. Just be happy, Raphael. You and Leo."

"Did ya love me?"

"I still do and I know I always will, but I'm setting you free. It's the best thing for us both. Go talk to Leo now."

"But there's a problem. I met someone and she likes me. And I kinda like Leo too, but he don't like me. I'm confused."

"You're not confused, Raphael, and your relationship with that girl isn't going to work, because you don't want her. Not really. You're flattered by the attention, but you want Leo. Only Leo. Go talk to him and tell this poor girl you're sorry for leading her on."

"But..."

"Look, you wasted my time. Don't waste hers! It's cruel and selfish. I have to go."

"Hey, we ever gonna talk again?"

"No. I think a clean break's for the best. We'll part as friends. I wish you everything of the best. Take care and God bless you always."

"Mona," Raphael said to a dial tone. She's wrong that Leo likes me more than a brother, Raphael thought. He's made it clear that he don't feel that way, so I'm gonna forget all 'bout Leo and my feelings for him. Rejection is shit and hurts like hell, but I have no choice but ta accept it. From now on, I'm only gonna think 'bout my Alex. I can't wait ta talk ta her again.

 **A/N Thanks for the kudos and feedback :) Will Raphael ever have the courage to talk to Leo and "Alex" about his feelings after his rejection?**


	4. Smitten

Raphael was dozing when his phone rang. He fumbled for it and said sleepily, "Hi?"

"Hey, Raphie," a high pitched female voice said. "It's Alex."

"Alex!" Raphael said, instantly awake.

"Did I wake you?"

"Uh, no. I was just… Wow. This is a surprise. I didn't think ya'd call."

"I love your voice! It's so sexy and your accent. It's making me go weak at the knees."

"Really? Some people think it's uncouth."

"Well, I think it's frigging sexy. Just like you are. How are you doing? Leo been bothering you?"

"Not really. I talked ta him and we made plans ta go out later."

"That's nice. I'm glad you patched things up. No matter what happens in life, Raphie, family is everything and you and Leo need one another."

"So, what ya got planned today?"

"Just talking to my gorgeous, sweet boyfriend." Raphael flushed, feeling all gooey inside at the compliment. "Hey, Raph, tell me something about yourself no one else knows."

"I'm a romantic. I love poetry. If someone wrote me a love note or poem, I'd treasure it forever. I'm afraid of dyin' alone."

"I'm a perfectionist and if I don't nail something, I'm down for months. I have to get it right. It annoys my brothers, who don't understand."

"Sounds like my brother, Leo. Ya guys could be soul mates," Raphael teased. "Ya know, Alex, it's okay if ya don't nail everythin'. I mean, look at me. I'm far from a perfectionist and I'm okay with that. Ya gotta loosen up."

"You're helping me to, Raph."

"Good."

"Your turn."

"I'm scared of cockroaches. My brothers tease me and Mikey puts them in my bed, in my dresser and everywhere I can see them."

"That's terrible, Raph."

"Yeah. Doesn't make the phobia go away. I know that sounds nuts. Me, a big, strong, macho guy afraid of bugs. Ya must think me silly."

"Just human, Raph. We all have fears and I don't think any less of you. Another secret. I want to go to Japan, but I don't want to leave my brothers, who are dependent on me."

"They could go with ya."

"Japan isn't for them. They're happy here, so I'll probably not go and spend my life here. Your turn."

"I'm intersex," Raphael blurted out. "Oh, crap. Forget I said that! Look, I know it's weird and I'll understand if ya don't wanna be with me no more. I'm a freak!"

"You're not, Raph. God made you and you're perfect as you are and I…I still want to be with you. I like you for you."

"Yer not disgusted?" Raphael said in amazement.

"No way. Here's a secret no one knows. I'm curious about BDSM and I want to try it."

"Me too. I'm kinda kinky. Maybe too kinky for ya."

"I doubt it. Tell me a fantasy of yours, Raphael."

"I wanna tie ya up, so yer powerless, ram my thick cock into yer pussy and fuck ya so good, that ya yell my name over and over. I'm feelin' excited thinkin'bout it. And I wanna fill ya up with my seed and ya ta carry my babies. Wanna be a daddy someday."

"Stroke your cock, Raphael. I want to hear you moan and say my name."

Raphael pressed the speaker on his phone and turned his attention to his slit, stroking it rapidly until he dropped down with a loud churr, his semi erect cock leaking precome. He rubbed his cock, closing his eyes and chanting Alex's name, while she encouraged him to continue. He soon came, with a deep rumble rolling up his throat, his salty and sticky essence coating his plastron and the bedsheets.

"Ah!" he panted into the phone.

"Feel good?" Alex asked. "Nothing like cyber."

"Yeah. It was hot, but I wish ya were here with me. Hey, send me….Send me….Sorry if it sounds rude, but send me a photo of yer boobs."

"You're a boob man."

"Yeah," Raphael said, tucking his cock back into its slit. "Just wanna see what yer melons look like."

"Fine, but then I want a photo of your dick."

"Of course."

Raphael waited and a couple minutes later, a photo of the biggest boobs he'd ever seen appeared in his inbox. "Whoa," he said. "They're impressive. Upper D's? For yer small frame, didn't think yers were that big! They real?"

"Au natural, Raph," Alex said and giggled. "All yours and yes, 38 double D's.

"God, yer makin' me horny again!"

"Your turn."

Raphael went online, found a photo of a ten inch cock and sent it to her mail.

"Holy cow, Raphael," Alex said. "That's yours?"

"Sure is. Now imagine that in ya. Right now."

"I'm feeling wet picturing it sliding right in!"

"Oh, yeah, baby. Gonna pound…."

There was a knock at Raphael's door and he groaned in frustration, as Don said, "Raphael, I'm hearing noises. Are you okay?"

"Go away, Donnie!"

"But…."

"Now, unless ya want a fist in yer face!"

"All right. Sheesh! Hey, Usagi will be here in a bit. Please be ready."

"Sorry, Alex," Raphael said. "That was my bro. His lame-ass boyfriend is gonna be here soon and I have ta get ready. Can we talk later?"

"Sure, but don't you think you were a bit rude to your brother? He was just asking if you were okay?"

"Yeah, maybe. I'll tell him I was busy with a call. I'll phone ya later. Love ya."

"Love you too, Raphie."

Raphael disconnected the call and smiled. Wow, he thought. She loves me even though I'm intersex, but would she feel the same way if she knew I was a turtle? Nah! What the hell am I gonna do if she wants ta meet up? I wanna meet her, but I'm so scared she'll run away. I can't handle another rejection.

Raphael grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom.

XXX

Raphael had a long, scalding shower, savoring the warmth, as it cleansed him of his jizz. Thinking of Alex, he found himself aroused again and began beating off, only to immediately stop, as the hot water became cold, quashing his arousal. Fuck. I've used all the hot water, he thought in dismay. Leo's probably gonna bitch 'bout it. He sometimes likes a shower in the afternoon. Raphael quickly dried himself and exited the bathroom.

"Hey, Raph," Leo said, approaching him. He wore a blue towel and nothing else and Raphael couldn't help feeling tight in his shell. Leo was still so damn sexy. Fuck. Think of Alex, Raphael thought.

"Hey," Raphael said casually. "The bathroom's free."

"There still hot water?"

"Afraid not. Sorry."

"Oh. That's all right. I'll grab one later."

"Yer not mad?" Raphael said in surprise.

"Nope," Leo said and smiled. "The water should be warm after dinner. I'll snag a shower then. Hey, you okay? You've been in your room all afternoon. Still upset about Mona? Did you call her?"

"I'm fine, Leo. In fact, I'm on top of the world."

"That's nice, Raph," Leo said, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. Raphael tried not to flinch at the contact. "We still on for later?"

"No, bro. I, uh, have plans. Rain check?"

"Of course. See you at dinner."

"Yeah."

As Raphael wandered to his room, he thought, Leo's usually pissed if I take all the hot water? Why's he so damn blasé 'bout it? Ugh. Gotta stop thinkin' 'bout him. Can't wait till me and Alex talk later. Maybe she'll send me a pussy pic.

XXX

Usagi arrived and the meal was uneventful and dull in Raphael's opinion. The rabbit was rambling about some adventure that he'd been on and Don was fussing and attending to his every need. The couple were also so lovey-dovey that it made Raphael want to hurl. Curling his lip up in distaste, Raphael dug into his spaghetti and prayed dinner would be over soon. "And what about you, Raphael?" Usagi asked.

"What do ya mean, Usagi?"

"Have you found someone? Will there be little turtles?" Usagi asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Maybe."

"Oh? You mean you actually found someone willing to put up with you?"

"Usagi!" Don warned. "Please."

"Yeah," Raphael said. "Her name's Alex and I..."His green eyes shone with happiness and he added, "It's early days, but man, I've fallen for her. Don't make fun of me."

"Never," Don said. "That's awesome, Raph, but take things slowly. I'd hate you to get burned."

"Yeah. We are. She's so special and sweet and makes me laugh."

"So, when are we going to meet Alex?" Don asked, as Leo tried not to choke on his dinner.

"Ya okay, Leo?" Raphael asked.

"No. I'm feeling a bit sick. Going to lie down."

"Ya need me ta walk ya ta yer room?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. See you guys later," Leo said, and left.

Don excused himself a few minutes later and went to Leo's room, where he found him sitting on the bed, head in his hands. "You okay, Leo?" he asked.

"No!" Leo said, raising his head and looking at Don. "He's in love with "Alex".

"I don't understand what the problem is. Isn't that a good thing he's found love?"

"I'm Alex."

"Explain." Leo did, and Don said furiously, his arms crossed, "How could you lie to him, Leo, and give him false hope? Have you no shame? Poor Raph."

"Look, I feel bad, Don, but Mikey said…"

"Mikey and his hare brained schemes rarely work, Leo! You know that. I'm so mad at you. You owe Raph the truth and if you don't tell him, I will. Poor guy thinks he's in love when it's all been a lie."

"Everything I said was the truth. The photo just wasn't of me! How I do tell him, Donnie, that Alex doesn't exist and that it's me who loves him? Earlier, I shot the idea of him as a mate down, so he'll feel doubly pissed."

"With good reason. As Alex, ask Raph to meet you somewhere and then tell him the truth. Just be open and frank. He'll rant, yell at you, maybe hit you and maybe never trust you again, but he won't hate you forever. You're still brothers and have that bond."

"And my plan?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to be with someone, who lied to me, but who knows, Leo? I don't know what Raph will do once he's cooled down. Time will tell. Goodnight."

XXX

After dinner, Raphael was lounging in his hammock, when his phone rang. "Hey."

"It's Alex, Raphie. Want to meet up tomorrow?"

"Uh, I…"

"I really want to see you, Raphie, and meet the guy I'm nuts about. I know it's soon, but I…I just feel…What do you say?"

Raphael sighed, knowing he finally had to be honest and, expecting rejection, he said, "There's somethin' 'bout me ya need ta know. Somethin' that'll freak ya out."

"Tell me when we meet up."

"Ya might scream."

"Nothing about you would make me run for the hills, Raph. I love you so much. So, we on? We can meet on the roof top on twelve Hudson Avenue. It's a huge block of apartments."

"I'll be there. What time?"

"Nine."

"I'll be there. Hey, ya wanna play?" Raphael husked.

"Not now. I'm kind of feeling a bit sick. Early night."

"I'm sorry ta hear that, angel. I hope yer better soon and know I love ya. I told my brothers 'bout ya and how amazin' ya are. Ya'd love them. Maybe after the meetin', ya can come home and meet them."

"Yeah. Night, sweet Raphie."

"Night, princess."

Fuck, Raphael thought, his heart hammering after the line went dead. I'm so happy I'm gonna meet her, but what if she does run and calls me a monster? I think my heart would shatter.

 **A/N Thanks for all the reviews and follows. How will Raph react if he learns the truth?**


	5. Advice

Leo tossed and turned, unable to sleep, as he thought of the impending meeting with Raphael. I can't do it, Leo thought. I just can't. I have to try and get out of it somehow. I'll tell him I have a cold and reschedule it. Yeah, that's it. It's cowardly, but better than seeing Raph's hurt and rage.

There was a knock on the door and Raphael's deep voice said, "Leo, ya asleep?"

Oh, no! What do I do, Leo thought in despair. "Yes, Raph. What do you want?"

"Yer light's on, so I figured ya were awake and I could use some advice. Can I come in?"

"Sure, Raph," Leo said casually, as his heart pounded.

Raphael opened the door, stepped inside, closed the door behind him and said bashfully, his cheeks reddened, "It's 'bout Alex."

"What about her?" Leo asked, as he climbed out of bed and stood up.

"She wants ta meet up tomorrow, Leo."

"Does she know you're a mutant turtle?"

"No. I told her I'm different, but not what and she said she's not scared and wouldn't run away. I also told her 'bout my condition and she said she's cool with it."

"Your condition?" Leo asked, quirking an eye ridge.

Raphael blushed and said, "Promise me ya won't tell no one."

"You have my word."

"I'm intersex."

"So you could have babies."

"I don't know ta be honest. The swimmers of intersex males often don't swim, but if I was with a male, maybe."

"So, what's the problem, Raph? Sounds like this Alex likes you for you. I don't understand why you're stressing and why you're asking me for advice. I would have thought you'd have asked Mikey or Donnie."

"She said she's okay with me bein' different, but what if she ain't and does bolt? It would kill me and I asked ya, because yer always real and honest with me and when we ain't fightin', we can have a proper conversation. Mikey wouldn't understand. He's too childish and Donnie? Well, he has Usagi, but he's too busy with him. So, big bro, what do I do?"

"You be real with her and if she runs, it's her loss, Raph. You're an incredible, funny, smart and caring guy, who anyone would be lucky to have."

"Ya forgot sexy!"

Leo smiled and said, "Who knows, maybe Alex has a secret of her own, Raph? Have you considered that?"

"Nah. Not Alex. She wouldn't lie ta me and is an angel."

"But if she did, would you be mad?"

"Depends what it is. If she was like a man and lied 'bout her identity, yeah, probably. That'd be pretty cruel. I ain't homophobic, Leo. I kinda like men and women. It'd be 'bout the deceit, ya know. A relationship without trust is doomed, like what me and Mona had when she betrayed us. I did love her, but the betrayal was too much and it changed things. I couldn't be with a liar."

Leo's gut twisted with guilt and he said, "I completely understand, Raph. I'd feel the same way. If she did lie, she wouldn't deserve you."

"I'd be alone again and that'd suck, but bein' alone's better than bein' with a liar. Now, what if the date goes well and she likes me? What do I do?"

"You take her somewhere nice."

"Yeah. We'll just go ta some fancy restaurant and walk right in. Swell idea, Leo," Raphael said sarcastically.

"You know the hot dog stand by the park? The owner knows us and afterwards, you could go to a roof top and gaze at the stars."

"Sappy, but chicks dig star gazin', right?"

"Some girls do and some guys."

"Awesome. And what do I gotta do ta get laid?"

"Is that all you care about?"

"No! Honest. Alex is a princess and I ain't romancin' her just ta get laid, Leo. I really like and care 'bout her. Was just a question."

"You let the relationship progress, like it did with Mona. I assume you and Mona did the deed."

"No. At the time I was pissed she didn't wanna, but now I'm glad, because it means Alex will be my first. and hopefully, my last too. Maybe she and I'll get bonded," Raphael said excitedly, his green eyes shining in happiness. "She'd wear a white wedding dress and I'd get all dressed up in a tuxedo and she and I would live together forever. "

"You have it all thought out," Leo said, feeling even guiltier.

"Yeah. A bunch of kids. Don't worry, we'd live down here. Ya still need me on the team and I still wanna be a ninja. Alex will understand. Maybe I can teach her ninjitsu. I can't wait for ya ta meet her, Leo. She's really somethin'."

"Sure sounds like it, Raph, to have hooked you so fast."

"Wanna see a photo of her?" Raphael pulled up his e-mail on his phone and showed Leo a photo. "That's my girl. What do ya think?"

"She's stunning, Raph."

"And she's smart and lovin'. Total package. I'm so blessed ta have met her. Fate works in mysterious ways. What's the matter, Leo? Ya look distant?"

"Just thinking. Hey, Raph, I didn't mean to shoot you down as a mate."

"Oh, that? I'm all over it. I have Alex. Don't worry 'bout it, bro, and ya will meet someone too. Maybe Mikey? He certainly follows ya around like a lovesick puppy. Next step would be datin'."

"Me and Mikey?" Leo said in incredulity. "Uh, no."

"Why not? He's childish, but he's funny. Well, sometimes, and he doesn't second-guess ya. I gotta get ta bed. Mornin' will come ta soon. Thanks for the chat, Leo. I feel better now."

"Happy to help, Raph, and honestly, I don't like Mikey that way."

"Don't blame ya. Love him as a bro, but as a mate? No damn way. Kid would drive me insane and not the good way. Ya sure yer okay? Ya look ill?"

"I just need to sleep, Raph. Long day."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Alex has brothers. Maybe she could hook ya up with one of them. Or do ya like girls only?"

"I don't mind guys."

"Cool. If my date goes well, I'll ask Alex ta give ya their numbers. Nothin' ta worry 'bout, Fearless. They'll love ya. Hey, if she wants ta fuck, what do I do? I ain't experienced."

Leo flushed and said, "You take it as it comes, Raph. It's not rocket science and you'll figure it out."

"Oh, okay. What if I'm too big for her?"

Now he's discussing his dick, Leo thought in mortification. Isn't enough that he wants dating advice about a girl that doesn't exist. Now he wants sex advice! "You be gentle with her, Raph. Go slowly and be as gentle as you can."

"I can do that. I'm not as savage as people think I am."

"No. You're a softy deep down. Alex knows and that's one of the reasons she probably likes you."

Raphael smiled and said, "Yeah. I like showin' her my soft side and she doesn't make fun of me, like some people would."

"I wouldn't, Raph. I don't think I ever have."

Raphael smiled again and said, "Nah, ya haven't. Gonna go now." In a rare show of affection, Raphael threw his arms around a shocked Leo and said, "I love ya, Leo. Thank ya for the advice."

"You're welcome."

They broke apart and Raphael planted a kiss on Leo's cheek and said, "Hey, what do I get her for a gift?"

"How about chocolates?"

"Borin'. I know chicks love it, but I wanna get somethin' more meaningful. I know. What if I draw somethin' and give it ta her? Think she'll love it?"

"Of course. You're very talented, Raph. You honestly should think about selling your work."

"Crossed my mind. Gonna draw her and write her a poem. Night, Fearless, and if I get married, ya can be my best man."

"Really?"

"Course. Now we're talkin' again, yer my best friend and I'd like that."

When Raphael had gone, Leo crawled into bed, threw the covers over himself and thought miserably, I wish something would happen tomorrow to ensure the meeting won't happen. A war. Shredder. Hail. Snow. Anything! And I wish I'd never listened to Mikey!


	6. Detonation

The next morning, Raphael woke up early, feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness. And unbelievably happy. An emotion he rarely felt, because what did he have to be happy about, he thought, before he'd met Alex? He lived in a damp and smelly sewer and people deemed him a freak and he'd never find a mate looking the way he did. Not exactly things to crow about, but now things were different. He had a girlfriend and she said she liked him for him and didn't care about anything else, so things were looking up. Maybe I'll have the family I want, Raphael, thought, as he opened a drawer, took out his sketching pad and pencils. I know I'd be a good daddy. He picked up a pencil, sharpened it and hummed, as he began to draw.

XXX

Leo woke up, dread bubbling in his stomach. Today's the day, Raph learns the truth, Leo thought. His world will crumble; he'll attack me and hate me forever for deceiving him. For crushing his heart and spirit and laying his soul bare. For trusting again after what happened with Mona. I'm a shit. I wish I'd never gone along with Mikey's plans. I should have been honest and told Raph how I felt. He may have laughed at me, but it'd have been better than lying to him.

Leo's phone rang, jarring him out of his thoughts. "Yes, Mona?" he said. "To what do I owe this pleasure."

"Rumor is Raphael has a new girl."

"Yeah."

"A girl! Come on, Leo. We both know you like him and that was the real reason why you encouraged him to dump me."

"I don't know where you're coming from with this, Mona, but you're mistaken. I love Raph as a brother only."

"You can lie to yourself, Leo, but you don't fool me. I've seen the glances you cast at him. Longing ones that went beyond brotherly. You need to tell him how you feel before the new girl gets hurt and before Raphael makes a mistake."

"I can't do that!"

"So, you don't care that an innocent girl's about to have her heart broken, Leo, or care about Raphael?" Mona demanded furiously.

Leo hung up and tossed the phone onto the bed. Shit, he thought in despair, wringing his hands. How the hell do I get out of this mess Mikey and I created?

The burner phone that Leo used to speak to Raphael shrilled and his heart hammering, Leo picked it up and said in his Alex voice, "Raphie, morning, sweetie. You're up early."

"Yeah. How's my girl?"

"Fine and you?" Leo said nervously, his voice breaking.

"Ya sound a bit jumpy today, baby."

"Uh, I just saw a rat in my room. That's all."

I wonder how she'd have liked Dad, Raphael thought. Maybe not at all if she's afraid of rodents. "Ya need me ta come and get rid of the pesky thing?"

"No. It's gone. Listen, Raph, I can't talk long. I have things to do. Important things."

"We still on for later?"

"Um, I don't know, Raph. Something unexpected came up."

"Ya don't really wanna meet me?" Raphael demanded, his heart sinking. "And this is yer way of tryin' ta let me down. Ya can say it. Raphael, I don't wanna meet ya, okay? Instead of tryin' ta spare my feelings. I value honesty. I knew it was too good ta be true that a girl like ya would like me! And I was just a game ta ya. Or maybe yer secretly datin' someone else or are married."

"No. I really like you, Raph, and there's no one else."

"Then what's the problem? What's up that we can't meet? Are ya in some kinda trouble?"

"No. It's just….I'm nervous about meeting."

"Ya suggested it."

"I did, but it's easy to talk big on the net. Not so easy in person."

"I know. Half the stuff I'd never have said ta ya in person. Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"I'm just as anxious as ya. Maybe more so, because I…My bros and I aren't very social and we only got a couple close friends, so meetin' ya is a huge deal for me. I don't trust easily, but I sense I can trust ya and ya won't break my heart. Ya don't gotta be worried. I won't hurt ya. Not unless ya want me ta."

I'm scum, Leo thought. Fuck. "Um…"

"That was a joke. I would never hurt ya, Alex. That's not how I roll. Not intentionally anyway. So, yeah, I'm kinda scared, but in my bones, I feel we could be the real deal and I wanna meet ya and see how things go. I'll tell ya another secret. Girls have laughed at me and called me ugly and my ex betrayed me, but ya make me feel safe ta trust and believe that I ain't ugly. That I deserve love. That I'm worthy of it," Raphael said, and choked back a sob, not used to discussing feelings. "Ya did that, Alex. I understand it's a big step meetin' a stranger, but ya have nothin' ta worry 'bout. I won't even touch ya or kiss ya unless ya want me ta and ya can have one of yer bros there as a chaperone if ya wanna. I don't mind. I just want ya ta feel comfortable. Yer so quiet. Ya still there?"

"I'm here," Leo said, while thinking, he's so sweet. I have to go. He needs to know the truth no matter what happens afterwards.

"So, ya in or ya out? Do ya trust me?"

"I'm in. I trust you, Raphael. I just don't know if you'll like me."

"Of course I will, baby. How could anyone dislike ya? Yer perfect in every way."

The intruder alarm sounded and Don's panicked voice could be heard outside Leo's door and the next sound Leo heard was a deafening explosion that caused his ears to ring. "Guys!" he called, throwing open his door and rushing to the lounge. Rubble littered the floor and he could just see an olive head peeking out of it. "Don?" Leo yelled, rushing to the prone figure. "Raph, Mikey?"

There was no reply and before Leo could call again, a second explosion at the entrance of the lair occurred. The force sending him flying through the air, his shell crashing into the wall. Landing on the floor in a heap, Leo groaned and tried to move, but found he was not able. His right leg sticking out at an awkward angle and pinned by what had once been the roof. His chest weighted down by rubble and threatening to crush his plastron, Leo battled to breathe and thought, I'm going to die if someone doesn't find me. But the likelihood of that's slim. How could anyone have survived these explosions intact? He heard Tiger Claw chuckle evilly at the entrance to the lair and him say, "That's the end of the Turtles. Great job, boys."

I'm too young to die, Leo thought, squeezing his eyes shut, as tears slid down his cheeks. Oh, hell. Please let someone find me.


	7. Aftermath

The deafening sound of the first explosion shocked Raphael, who dropped his phone on the ground, and hurried to his bedroom door, concerned about his brothers and desperate to find them. Opening the door, he stepped out into the passage and called, "Guys, ya okay? What happened? Guys? Leo? Mikey? Donnie?" He made his way to the lounge, spotted an olive green prone figure in the debris that littered everywhere, and, his heart pounding, he raced to Donnie and screamed, "Donnie! It's me, Raph. Gonna get ya outta here, bro." But before he could commence, a second blast occurred, caving the roof in and sending Raphael flying backwards and landing on the ground with a dull thud. As he shielded his face, the debris continued to rain down, some of it landing on him and pinning him to the ground. After checking that no bones were broken and with a loud grunt, Raphael slowly lifted the rubble off of himself and sat up, taking in the effects of the explosion. The lounge and most of the lair was a trainwreck that would take weeks, maybe months to repair, but that was the least of his concerns. He needed to find his brothers and fast. "Guys?" he called anxiously, standing up. "Guys, if ya can hear me, say somethin'. Please."

"Raph?" Leo choked out from nearby, still buried underneath the rubble.

After rushing in the direction of Leo's voice, Raphael began to lift the heavy rubble off of him and said, "Gonna get ya outta here, Leo. Hang on."

"It hurts so bad, Raph. I can't breathe."

"Sh, Fearless. Try not ta panic."

"I think my leg's broken or worse. Have you found Mikey and Donnie?"

Raphael ignored the question and continued to move the heavy rubble until all of it was off of his brother. Then, panting heavily, he stared at his eldest brother, whose face was ashen, pain etched on his handsome face, cuts and lacerations all over his plastron. "My leg. Is it broken?" Leo asked again. "And my plastron?"

Raphael's heart sank at seeing the awkward angle of Leo's leg. He was no doc, but he knew it didn't look good. It might even have to be amputated. His stomach tightening in knots, he gently touched Leo's leg, making him whine, and said, "I ain't no doc, Leo."

"But you've seen enough injuries to know what it could be. Be honest, Raph."

Raphael was saved from answering, when an ear-splitting cry sounded. Mikey, Raphael thought and ran in the direction of his brother's voice. "I'm here, Mikey," he said. "Gonna be okay, bro. Hang on."

"Leo? Donnie?" Mikey asked from beneath the rubble. "They okay, Raph?"

"I found Leo and we're gonna find Donnie, okay? Ya hurt?" Raphael asked, moving the rubble off of him.

"My arms and hands hurt, Raph. Real bad," Mikey wailed. "And my left leg. So bad. I think they're broken."

"Almost there, bro. There. We're done," Raphael said triumphantly, as he lifted the last piece of rubble, but his elation at freeing his brother vanished when he saw the extent of his injuries. Mikey's arms stuck out at awkward angles, the bones piercing through his skin, and his hands appeared crushed. The same with his leg. Raphael thought in dread, he may have ta have them amputated and if I can't find Donnie, it's gonna be me doin' it. No way. I ain't got experience with operations!

"And, Raph?" Mikey said. "Think they're just broken?"

"I need ta find Donnie. Hang on."

"It still hurts, Raph."

"Raph?" Leo moaned. "Need you. I don't mean to be a pain, but it's so sore."

And I can't get ta the lab, Raphael thought despondently. It's barricaded by rubble. What the shell am I gonna do? I need medication for them and medical tools. All in the lab and infirmary. Shell, we're all screwed. Pinching the bridge between his nose, Raphael said, "Try ta hang on a bit longer, okay, bro?"

"I can't!" Mikey bawled. "It hurts so bad. Make the pain go away, please. Please."

Just then the sound of groaning could be heard, and his heart racing in excitement, Raphael ran in the direction of the sound and said, "I'm here, Donnie. Gonna be okay, bro. I'm movin' the rubble, okay?" Raphael began to lift the heavy rubble off of his brother, praying that his injuries weren't as severe as those of his other brothers. "Ya hurt bad?"

"No. Only my head hurts, so I think I just have concussion. How are Leo and Mikey? You find them? Do you know what happened? Who did this?"

"That's the last bit of debris. Yer free now," Raphael said, moving the last bit off of Donnie.

Donnie sat up, smiled gratefully and said, "Thanks, Raph. You all right?'

"Yeah."

"And the others?"

"Raph!" Mikey screamed. "Please. I can't wait any longer!"

"You didn't answer my questions, Raph," Donnie said.

"Truthfully, I ain't no doc, Donnie, so it's best ya see them for yerself, but my gut feelin' is it's real bad. Mikey and Leo need operations and unless we get into the lab and infirmary, which are barricaded by rubble, ta get the medical supplies, there's nothin' we can do. We can't even give them pain pills."

Don slowly rose to his feet and said, "What operations are we talking about?"

"Amputations."

Don sucked in a deep breath and said, "I was hoping that would never happen. We're ninjas, Raph, and fighting is our job. That's our purpose. If we can't do that…If Leo and Mikey can't do that anymore, what the shell are they going to do? Leo, especially, will go crazy, being confined to the lair and he'll feel useless and a burden. It'll just be me and you patrolling and defending the city. That's not how it should be, Raph. It should be us four."

"I know," Raphael said, fighting back tears. "Damn it. I wish it were me instead of them."

"And I've never performed amputations before. What if I screw up? All kinds of infections can occur if the wounds aren't sterilized enough and…." Donnie said, his eyes filling with tears. "That could lead to sepsis and death."

"Raph!" Mikey mewled. "Please. Need meds. It's throbbing like crazy."

Don and Raphael forced themselves to be strong and went over to their brothers. "Hey, Mikey," Don said, looking at his fallen brother's injuries, his heart shattering in two, because they were as severe as he'd feared. Raph's right, he thought. Mikey's hands and arms appear crushed and so is his leg. He's going to need….

What's the verdict, Doc?" Mikey asked. "Broken and you can fix, right?"

"I don't know, Mikey," Don lied. "I'll know better when we can get into the lab and infirmary and I can use my medical tools to examine you. We can only do that once me and Raph have moved the rubble blocking the path to and in front of the lab and infirmary. That'll take some time, so I need you and Leo to be patient, okay?"

"And me, Don?" Leo asked. "I will be able to still be a ninja again, right? It's not mangled too badly?"

Going over to Leo, Don said, "As I told Mikey, I'll examine you both properly when I can. Try to relax."

"And you and Raph are okay?" Leo asked.

"We're fine, Leo," Raphael said. "Now, I want ya ta stay calm. We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?"

Leo nodded, and, trying to ignore his aching leg, said, "I'm glad it was me and not you guys."

Donnie and Raphael then started moving the rubble, as fast as they could, trying to clear a path to the lab and infirmary, occasionally taking little breaks from the strenuous work.

xxx

Two hours later, the backbreaking work was finished, and Donnie and Raphael headed back to their brothers. "All done," Raphael said. "Now, we're gonna take ya ta the infirmary and Donnie will check ya out." He lifted Leo up into his strong arms, the forest green turtle gritting his teeth in agony, and carried him to the infirmary. After placing Leo onto a stretcher, the emerald skinned turtle went to help Donnie pick up a shrieking Mikey. They carried him to the infirmary and placed him onto a stretcher.

"Now," Donnie said, getting his medical supplies. "I can properly examine you. Let's start with you, Leo." Leo squeezed his eyes shut, fearful the news was going to be awful. If my leg is too mangled, I can never be a ninja again. What the shell will I do, he thought in despair? And I know Raph would be a good leader, but that was my role. What use would I be to anyone then? No. Please let it be just broken.

Raphael took his hand, squeezed it and said, "It's gonna be okay, Leo. I promise. Me and Donnie will do all we can ta help ya and Mikey, okay?"

"Okay," Leo whispered, his eyes still closed.

"I trust you guys," Mikey said bravely, as the pain still coursed through his body.

After several minutes of examining Leo, Donnie said with a sigh of relief, "The bone's sticking out of your leg, Leo, and it's a bad break, but it's repairable with a splint or cast, which I can do and will shortly. You'll be up and walking in six to eight weeks. Your plastron is fine apart from nicks and cuts, but they'll heal too. A full recovery."

"I can still be a ninja?" Leo said excitedly, his eyes shining in happiness. "Really?"

"Yeah, bro," Raphael said. "And when yer better, I'm gonna beat ya at sparrin'."

"Dream on!" Leo said. "Wow. Really?"

"Yes," Raphael said, squeezing his hand again. "Yer gonna be just fine, Fearless. I'm gonna be there for ya every step of the way and help ya."

"Thanks, Raph. I appreciate it."

"No problem. What are bros for?" Raphael said, gently pulling his hand away.

"Now me," Mikey said, hoping his diagnosis was just as good.

Donnie examined him, and after several minutes, choked out, tears raining down his face, "Mikey, it's not good. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked anxiously, his blue eyes wide in panic. "You can fix me, like you can, Leo, right? My limbs are just broken."

Raphael and Leo looked at Donnie, their hearts sinking, as Donnie said, "Your limbs are crushed and unusable, Mikey. I have to amputate them. I'm so sorry. I wish…"

Mikey let out a guttural scream that pierced his brothers' hearts and Raphael thought, as he cried unashamedly, I wish it was me. Not Mikey. Not sweet, loveable, Mikey, who's gonna be a triple amputee. How is he gonna fight? How are we gonna get all the medical stuff we need ta build prosthesis's? They're expensive and even if we could get them, how could we afford them? Fuck. It should have been me!

 **A/N Poor Mikey. Can he ever fight again? How will he deal with his injuries?**

 **Thanks to all following. :)**


	8. A second opinion

Donnie and Raphael wrapped their arms around an inconsolable Mikey. "There has to be another option, Donnie," Leo said. "Amputation is so final and once that's done, there's no going back."

"I know," Donnie said, looking up, his eyes misty. "But what else can we do? You think I like knowing that's the only viable option? Whatever we do, Mikey's life won't be the same again."

"Stop talking about me, like I'm not here!" Mikey yelled, his blue eyes flashing. "I can hear you and I don't want them amputated."

"It's gonna be okay, Mikey," Raphael soothed, rubbing his shell.

"How can you say that, Raph?" Mikey shouted. "You're not the one, who's going to be a deformed, useless even more of a freak! You're fine and can go on with your life and doing what you love. Me? I won't be able to do a damned thing. Not even wipe my own ass. So fuck you. It's not going to be okay. Not now. Not ever! I'm just a huge burden! And who's going to do the cooking? Leo's useless, Donnie's not that good and your food is barely edible!"

"Yer right. I was lucky I didn't get hurt, but I wish it had been me and not ya, Mikey," Raphael choked out, tears running down his face. "It kills me that my baby brother's sufferin' and I can't ease the pain. All I can do is try and help, but no matter what I do, it will never be enough. And ya ain't a burden, squirt. Don't ever say that. We love ya and will do everythin' we can ta help ya."

"That's right," Leo said. "We're brothers and family and we'll get through this together. You're not alone, little brother. We'll be your strength and rock."

"I wish Sensei were here," Mikey bawled. "I wish he'd come back."

"We all do, Mikey," Donnie said sadly. "But we can't bring him back. He's with his Tang Shen in Heaven. All we can do is try and be strong and hold on to each other. Mikey, I need to disinfect your wounds and start the process before…."

"No!" Raphael yelled.

"Raph," Donnie scolded. "I have to. He can't use his limbs. We've been over this…"

"Yer not touchin' him!" Raphael roared, getting in Donnie's face. "Not until we've discussed things fully."

"We have!"

"No. There has ta be somethin' else we can do," Raphael said stubbornly. "Like get a second opinion."

"And how the shit are we going to do that, Raph?" Leo asked. "We can't go to a hospital looking the way we do. We'll be captured, locked up, tortured. Maybe even killed. And Donnie knows about medicine."

"Donnie knows some things, but he ain't a professional."

"I'm not," Don said.

"Exactly," Raphael said triumphantly. "So there may be another option. Who's the top orthotic and prosthetic doc in the country, Donnie?"

"Like I know the names of all of the doctors," Donnie said acerbically.

"Lose the attitude and look it up if ya don't know."

"I don't see where this is going, but fine." Donnie typed a few words into the Google search engine on his smart phone, got a hit and said, "Cooper Alberts works at Mount Sinai and is world-renowned."

"What are you up to, Raph?" Mikey asked.

Raphael placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder and said, "The dude's gotta go home sometime. I bet he parks in the underground parkin' lot and it's real dark. Even durin' the day."

"You want to kidnap him, Raph?" Leo demanded.

"Ain't kidnappin' as such, Fearless. It's just borrowin' him for a bit ta make a proper assessment of Mikey."

"And he'll see us, know where we stay and tell everyone! That's insane!" Leo shouted, his face darkening.

"No, Leo," Raphael said crossly. "What's insane is choppin' Mikey's limbs off without lookin' at other options. If it were yer limbs, ya would!"

"That's not true. I'd trust Donnie!" Leo insisted.

"BS. Ya would wanna know there was somethin' else we could do first, because bein' a ninja is everythin' ta ya and ya'd go nuts if ya couldn't do it. Don't ya think we owe it ta Mikey ta do the same? Our little, affectionate brother."

Leo sighed and said, "Yes, but kidnapping. That's not us, Raph."

"I don't like it either or takin' the risk and goin' topside in daylight, but if it can help Mikey, then damn it, I'll do it whether anyone else helps me or not! I'll go alone."

"Absolutely not!"

"Hello?" a male voice called from just inside the lair. "You guys okay? What happened?"

"Usagi," Don yelled. "We're in the infirmary."

A few minutes later the rabbit joined them and said, "What happened? My stroll was only half an hour and I come back to a trainwreck. Mikey, Leo? What the heck happened?"

Don quickly filled Usagi in and said, "So that's the whole story."

"Can I go now?" Raphael asked.

"No," Leo said. "You're not going alone, Raph. Take Usagi and Donnie with you. Me and Mikey will be fine doped up on pills until you return. And wear disguises and stay in the shadows."

"Got it."

Donnie gave Leo and Mikey pain pills. Then, he, Raphael and Usagi donned disguises and headed for the hospital.

XXX

Sometime later, they were in the shadows in the underground parking lot, when Raphael spotted a dark haired and eyed middle aged man walking towards a M6. "Is that him, Donnie?"

"Yes. There's no one around, so we have to be quick."

They stealthily crept up on Alberts and Raphael lunged at him, knocking him to the floor. Alberts tried to scream and get away, but Donnie's hand was upon his mouth in a flash, silencing him, and Raphael was too strong. Raphael wrapped his arms around his neck, squeezing. Just enough pressure to cause unconsciousness. Then they lifted him up and headed for the nearest manhole outside the garage. Thankfully, they were undetected, and as they walked back home, Raphael thought, I hope this guy can give us some good news.

XXX

A while later, Alberts woke up and found himself strapped down to a stretcher in what appeared to be an infirmary, with other stretchers and green patients? Green patients? I've lost my mind, he thought, trying to wriggle free and glancing around the room. I'm seeing things. That's a giant turtle. No, two giant turtles. Get a grip, Cooper. They don't exist.

"I'd give up if I were you," Leo said, studying the doctor. "Those binds are secure and you can't escape."

"Who the hell are you?" Alberts demanded. "Aliens and why am I here? Am I a prisoner? If so, why?"

"Not as such. My brothers and I can't go into a hospital looking the way we do and we need your help, so kidnapping you was the only option. I'm sorry for any distress caused."

"What are you? Aliens?"

"Mutant turtles," Mikey said. "And we don't usually go around kidnapping people. Not our style, but like Leo said, we're desperate."

"With what?" Alberts said. "What could you possibly need my help with? I'm a prosthetic and orthotic surgeon and not a vet!"

"Firstly, I'm Leo and that's my brother, Mikey, and that's exactly what we need, Dr. Alberts."

"You know my name?" Alberts said in surprise. "Talking turtles, who know my name. I've seen everything now. What next, talking rabbits?"

As if in answer to his question, the door opened and Usagi, Raphael and Donnie entered, causing Alberts to blink in amazement. They'd been having a snack in the kitchen. "Good. He's awake," Raphael said. "Bout time."

"Good gosh!" Alberts said. "More talking turtles and a rabbit. What a day. I must be dreaming."

"No. Ya ain't, doc!" Raphael said. "Now, listen up. We need yer help. Ya give it and ya might be able ta go back ta yer family. Ya don't, there will be consequences!"

"Don't threaten him, Raph!" Leo said furiously.

"Shut up, Leo. Yer not exactly in a position ta give commands right now," Raphael said and crossed his arms. "I'm in charge. Do ya understand, Doc?" Gazing at the aggressive, burly, emerald eyed turtle, Alberts knew he meant business and nodded. "Good, because I will beat ya up and not feel bad for doin' it. I ain't as nice as my brothers. Speaking of whom, ya've met Leo and Mikey, I presume. This is Donnie. I'm Raphael and this is Donnie's friend, Usagi. Now we all know one another, here's what we want. There were explosions and Leo and Mikey were injured. Leo's leg is just broken and he'll make a full recovery, but Donnie, who's our medic, thinks Mikey's limbs are crushed and need ta be amputated. We want ya ta give yer professional opinion."

"And then you'll let me go home to my family?" Alberts said.

"Probably. Now. I'm gonna untie ya. Don't try and run. It's useless. We're faster than ya and expert ninjas, so do as I say."

"I have a birthday party this evening. My wife's, so you have to release me."

"I don't gotta do nothin'. I mean it, ya run, I won't be so nice," Raphael said, his voice, as cold as steel.

Alberts swallowed hard and said. "I understand."

"Wonderful and just so ya know I mean business, I got these," Raphael said, withdrawing his sai from his obi.

"Are those real?" Alberts said and gasped.

"Absolutely. No sword on earth can match my skill with them. Not even Leo's."

"BS!" Leo said.

Raphael glared at him and said, "It's true. Donnie, release the doc."

Donnie untied Alberts's binds. The doctor sat up, rubbed his wrists and said, "I'll do as you want and then I must go." He approached Mikey's stretcher, pulled back the blankets, and after inspecting Mikey's injuries, said, "The wounds are severe."

"No kiddin', bright spark!" Raphael said sardonically. "We can see that, but how severe? Can his limbs be saved?"

"I'd have to take him to…"

"Ya can't take him anywhere. What's yer professional opinion and gut say?"

"Yes," Mikey said nervously. "Is it as bad as Donnie said?"

"His arms and hands are crushed and unusable," Alberts said. "But his leg could be saved if treated by a professional."

Mikey started to cry and said, "I can't lose them. I just can't. What am I going to do with no arms? I can't do anything!"

"Mikey, we'll help you," Leo said. "We'll do all we can."

Donnie placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder and said, "Thanks, doc. We'll let…"

"Good thing yer here then, Doc," Raphael said, twirling a sai in his fingers.

"So I can go now?" Alberts asked eagerly.

"Nope," Raphael said. "Yer not leavin' until ya make the prosthesis's and fix his leg and ya can help Leo too." And," Raphael growled. "I don't give a fuckin' damn 'bout no party. All I want and all we want is for our brothers ta be okay and ya will make that happen, doc! I won't hesitate ta stick my fuckin' sai up yer ass if ya don't!"


	9. Mikey's operation

"Actually," Alberts said. "He can't have prosthesis's now and…"

"Why the fuck not?" Raphael demanded. "Ya amputate, one has that done. Ain't that how it's done?"

"Yes, but I first need to take measurements of his limbs before the operation, so I can know what exact sizes he needs. Only several weeks after the surgery and once the wound has had a chance to heal and the swelling has gone down, can I make a plaster mold of the residual limb. The mold then serves as a template for making a duplicate of the residual limb."

"I get it," Don said. "The duplicate of the residual limb is then used to test the fit of the prosthetic limb as it's being built, right?"

Alberts nodded and said, "Yes. Newer technologies allow computerized digital measurements to be taken as well. Careful attention is also paid to the structure of the patient's residual limb, including the location of any muscles, tendons and bones. The health of the patient and condition of the skin are other factors taken into account when designing the prosthesis."

"Several weeks with a stump?" Mikey said in dismay. "How the hell am I going to do anything?"

"We'll look after ya, Mikey," Raphael said, patting his brother's shoulder. "Whatever ya need."

"No offence, Raph, but I don't want you cleaning my ass!"

"Kiddo, look, I know it'll be embarrassin' for ya, but would ya rather sit in yer own shit?"

"Thank you, Dr. Raph," Don said acerbically. "You made your point."

"No," Mikey said. "But it'll be embarrassing being so reliant on you all."

"We're sorry about that," Leo said. "But it's only temporary, Mikey. Until your prosthesis's are ready and they'll be the coolest ever. The doctor and Don will see to that. I promise. You'll be bionic Mikey, a force to be reckoned with and you'll look even more awesome."

"Will I be able to be a ninja again, Leo?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"Time will tell, bro, but you'll definitely be able to wipe your own butt, play video games and everything you love, so try to have faith and let the good doctor do his work, okay? We're all here for you and love you."

"And I love you all," Mikey sniffed, a tear coursing down his cheek.

Raphael squeezed his shoulder and said, "Yer gonna be fine, Mikey. Yer in good hands. He's the best doc there is, okay? Told ya we'd get the best."

"Can I continue?" Alberts asked.

Don nodded and said, "Go ahead."

"Therapy is extremely vital," Alberts said. "And should be done be daily. Now getting back to my job, I pay especially close attention to the interface between the patient's residual limb and the prosthetic socket. After an amputation, a patient's residual limb will typically shrink over the course of several months as swelling diminishes and muscles begin to atrophy, or shrink from lack of use. It's possible that new sockets may need to be fitted to accommodate the reduction in size. Layers of sock-like dressings can also be varied to accommodate for the changing size of the residual limb, which also changes over the years."

"So, what yer sayin', doc," Raphael said. "Is that he'll need ta see ya throughout his life, because he'll need new fittings, as his residual limb size changes."

"Exactly that. I'll do the measurements and the operation. Then, I must leave. My wife will be furious if I'm not there. It's her fiftieth and she's been planning the party for months. All of our friends will be there and…"

"Ya really call yerself a fuckin' doc?" Raphael growled, green eyes blazing. "Ya care more 'bout a fuckin' party than 'bout yer patients, my brothers! Ya selfish prick! I don't give a shit 'bout yer wife and yer rich pals. I want my brothers fixed. Now. And ya ain't goin' anywhere. Ya will do the measurements, the operations on my brothers and then ya will leave once Mikey's healed and has his prosthesis's."

"That could be eight weeks!" Alberts said in alarm. "You can't do that! That's imprisonment!"

"What do ya think, guys?"

"Lock the door, Donnie," Leo said. "It's going to be a long few weeks, but don't worry, doc, you're safe, as long as you listen."

"Can I at least call my wife to let her know I'm all right?" Alberts asked.

"No," Usagi chimed in, as Don locked the door. "You'll just tell her all about us. Get to work."

"You can't treat me this way!" Alberts screamed. "I'm a famous doctor and deserve respect."

Raphael snorted contemptuously and said, "Respect is earned, doc, and that temper tantrum ain't gonna work. Get ta work. Tick-tock or would ya like my sai up yer ass?"

"You're a savage beast!"

"So I've been told, but I'm savage ta people that piss me off and ya don't wanna see me pissed off. Ya will come off second best. Every single time, ain't that right, Leo?"

"Right."

"Wanna hear how many I've slaughtered?"

"I get the message," Alberts said. "I'll do as you ask. Just stay away from me."

"So glad ya understand me," Raphael said and winked at Leo, as he added, "Would hate for ya ta be the sixty-first person I've killed."

Mikey and Don chuckled inwardly and Leo returned the wink and said, "We don't call you Raphael the brute for nothing. You're legendary for all the wrong reasons. I'm so proud to call you my brother and I hope to overtake you someday."

Alberts' eyes widened in fear and he thought, what the hell did I deserve to be kidnapped by a bunch of psycho mutant turtles? Maybe I was a bad person in a past life. Little did he know, but it was only scare tactics. Raphael hadn't killed that many, he certainly didn't enjoy it and only did it out of necessity. But the emerald skinned turtle did feel a sense of satisfaction, as the doctor's face paled. He loathed the man, thought him a pompous piece of trash and would gladly have beaten the crap out of him if they didn't need his services.

Alberts then took some measuring instruments of Don's and measured Mikey's arms and checked for a pulse near the area he had to cut. When that was done, he said, "I need to perform general anesthetic. Do you have that for me to use?"

Don nodded, placed some in a syringe and handed it to the doctor.

"How the heck did you acquire this?" Alberts asked in amazement.

"Doesn't matter," Raphael snapped. "Inject Mikey. Mikey, bro, we're here and we're gonna stay here until ya wake up, okay?"

"I'm scared," Mikey whimpered, his eyes filling with tears.

"I know, buddy," Raphael said and squeezed his hand. "But we're here and it'll soon be over. What would ya like me ta make ya for dinner later?"

"You're a bad cook, Raph."

"I can improve. How 'bout pizza? Choc chip?"

"Sounds great. I'd like that."

"Whatever ya want."

"You're going to be fine, Mikey," Leo said. "I promise. And when you wake up, we're going to spoil you rotten, okay? I love you."

"We will," Don said. "Everything will go well, Mikey. Love you."

"He's a terrific doc," Usagi said. "So have faith, Mikey."

"And I love ya too," Raphael said. "I'll hold yer hand while he injects ya, okay?"

"Thank you, Raph," Mikey said and shuddered, thinking of all the things that could wrong:sepsis and death."

Raphael continued to hold Mikey's hand, as Alberts injected him. It wasn't long before Mikey was out and using the medical instruments Donnie handed him, Alberts began to remove the diseased tissue and any crushed bone. Raphael stood to one side, his arms crossed, trying not to wince, as the bone tissue was placed into a bowl. He hated operations, especially on his brothers, because he felt so helpless and loathed seeing them so infirm. When the diseased tissue had been excised, Alberts then began to smooth the uneven areas of bone and sealed off the blood vessels.

"How's it going there?" Leo asked.

"Fine," Alberts said. "So far, but can you be quiet? I don't need distractions."

Alberts then cut and shaped the muscles, so that the stumps would be able to have the prosthesis's attached to them.

"It went well?" Raphael asked, when Alberts stood up, wiping his brow.

"Looks like. I just have to splint his leg, wrap his arms in gauze and then I'm done with him and can work on your other brother."

"Awesome news!" Raphael said with a smile.

Alberts splinted Mikey's leg. When he'd finished that, he wrapped Mikey's arms in gauze and said, "I'll clean it every few hours to ensure infection doesn't set in and he'll need medicine. I assume you have anti biotics?"

"Some," Don said. "What we don't have, we can get. Just tell us what."

"Good. Now, let's look at you, turtle," Alberts said, glancing at Leo.

"He's got a name," Raphael said crossly. "Leo and make sure ya do a damn good job, otherwise ya will feel my wrath."

"You're so protective of them. Anyone would think you're lovers," Alberts said snidely.

"What we do or what we feel ain't yer business," Raphael snarled. "Fix him. That's yer job and don't hurt him neither."

"Gosh. You're a temperamental thug, aren't you?"

"Now," Raphael said, grabbing Leo's hand. He squeezed it, kissed his brother's temple and added, "Yer gonna be okay too, Leo."

"Thanks for being here, Raph. Hey, can we talk later? I need to tell you something."

"Sure, Leo."

Alberts got to work splinting Leo's leg and when he was finished, he said, "Leo, you should recover in six to eight weeks and will make a full recovery."

"Thank you, doc."

"And Mikey?" Don asked.

Alberts sighed wearily and said, "His leg will recover too and he will wake in a bit. I am tired and hungry. Can you get me something?"

"Whatever happened ta please?" Raphael said.

"Cut him some slack, Raph," Don said. "He did what we wanted. I'll go make something. You stay here with him."

"So, how did you boys come to be?" Alberts asked. "And you live all by yourselves? How have you evaded peoples' detection?"

"Ya don't need ta know shit 'bout us," Raphael said. "When Mikey's better, ya can fuck off, but if ya ever open yer trap and tell anyone 'bout us, I'll come and find ya and I got ways and means of knowin'."

"You know," Alberts said. "You and Leo would make a cute couple. Cute for mutants, I guess. You seem so fond of him. Kissing and touching."

Raphael and Leo both flushed and Raphael covered his embarrassment up by saying, "Yer mad, doc. He's just my brother. I got a sweet, beautiful girlfriend, who I'm gonna see soon, so shut yer mouth."

"I think you're in denial, Raphael," Alberts said, as Leo's heart sank. He knew he had to tell Raphael the truth and he planned to later that day. It was time to end the charade.

"Stop goading him," Leo hissed. "Raph's just my brother and if you don't want to lose some teeth, I suggest you shut up now. His fuse is extremely short and I won't and can't protect you."

"You have a girlfriend? Why on earth would anyone want you, Raphael?" Alberts asked. "You're ugly, rude and a freak? Even if you have one, I'm sure it's just sex on her part. No one could love you!"

Raphael's blood boiled and unable to ignore the man's jeers anymore, he swung a punch, hitting Alberts squarely in the jaw and sending him to the ground, knocking out three teeth that lay beside him.

Raphael smirked in satisfaction and thought, maybe he does have a point. Maybe I like Leo and not Alex? Seeing Leo so small and frail in that bed cuts me up bad more than seein' the others like that and I enjoy fussin' over him and touchin' him. Fuck. Even Alberts senses that I love Leo. Fuck. But it don't matter anyway. Leo doesn't love me and I have Alex, so I'm gonna focus on her and try not ta be so touchy with Leo and I'll hide my feelings. Alex. Wonder when I'll hear from her again and I wonder if the phone works. Gonna try when Donnie gets back here with shitface's food. I need ta hear Alex's voice and ta know she loves me. Miss her like crazy.


	10. jealousy

"Holy smokes," Casey said at the entrance to the lair, flabbergasted to see it in ruins. "You guys okay?" he called anxiously.

"In the kitchen," Donnie said. "The others are in the lab. I'll fill you in."

Footsteps sounded and a few minutes later, Casey went into the kitchen and saw Donnie brewing coffee and making sandwiches. "What the heck happened, Donnie? Looks like a bomb went off."

"Two explosions did. I was on the way to get a snack from the kitchen when it happened. Only the lab, kitchen, Leo and Raph's rooms and the infirmary are intact. Me and Raph were unscathed, apart for a few minor cuts."

"And Leo and Mikey?"

Don swallowed a lump in his throat and said miserably, "Mikey's arms were crushed and had to be amputated. Me, Usagi and Raph kidnapped a well-renowned orthotic doc and he's going to make prosthesis's for Mikey. Poor kid's been trying to be brave, but he's shit scared. I'd be too. The prosthesis's can only be attached in a few weeks when Mikey's stumps are healed, so the doc's confined to the lair. Not thrilled about it of course and Raph's itching to punch him. Doc's an arrogant dick and I don't blame Raph, but we need his services, so Raph has to cool it. Poor Mikey. I wish it had been me instead. The doc reckons he'll be able to live a relatively normal life, but being a ninja again? I don't know. Depends on how well he adjusts to his prosthesis's."

"I'd be frightened too, Donnie, but Mikey's resilient. He'll pull through."

"I hope so."

"And Leo?"

"Broken leg, but should make a full recovery."

"Thank goodness," Casey said and sighed in relief. "Hey, who do you think blew the lair up?"

"Tiger Claw."

"So, what's the plan? Going to move?"

"No. The villains probably think we died, so we're going to rebuild the lair, make it bomb proof, heal and seek revenge."

"You know you'll have my help."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Can I see the guys?"

"Of course. Sorry. Did you want anything?"

"No thanks. Just ate."

"Follow me," Don said, placing the food and drink onto a tray and heading to his brothers.

XXX

Casey's heart pounded when he saw Leo, looking so frail and pale in the hospital bed and he had to refrain from rushing to him and kissing him, even if that happened in movies when lovers saw their mates all banged up. It wasn't macho and he wouldn't do it, least of all with Leo's brothers watching, besides he and Leo hadn't announced it to the world that they were a couple. Instead, Casey stood there, feeling awkward, his throat dry. He hadn't seen Leo in six weeks, because he'd been away in the mountains on a camping trip with someone he didn't want to remember. Okay. It had been a girl, but it had just been sex. Leo didn't have to know, did he?

"Hey," Casey finally said. "Donnie told me what happened. I'm so glad you guys are going to be okay."

"Hi," Leo said in a clipped tone, no doubt pissed that Casey hadn't been in contact, but he hadn't had a phone, so Leo shouldn't be mad, should he? Wasn't his fault.

"Hey, Case," Raphael said, not bothered by Leo's tone. It was no secret that Leo and Casey didn't get along and that Leo only tolerated him for his sake.

"Raph," Casey said, staring at Leo, who stared back evenly. Casey was the first to look away and he shuffled his feet awkwardly, wishing everyone was out of the room, so he could talk to Leo alone. "Mikey, hey there, buddy, and I presume that's the doc."

"Yep," Donnie said. "Doc Alberts, our friend Casey. Now we all know one another, here's your food, doc and for you, Leo and Raph."

"Thanks," Leo and Mikey said in unison, as Donnie set the tray on the desk.

"I'm going to be bionic Mikey. I'm scared, but I'm going to try to be brave," Mikey said.

"Yer doin' great, bro," Raphael said and squeezed Mikey's shoulder, before he grabbed Leo's hand, clutching it tightly, despite his promises to himself not to be clingy and touchy and open with his feelings.

Casey's eyes narrowed, a stab of jealously hit him and he said, "You and Raph a couple now, Leo?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Casey," Leo said coldly.

Casey flinched and Raphael said, as Leo pulled away, "No. I'm just bein' there for him."

"By holding his hand?" Casey snapped, his eyes blazing. "That's pretty lovey-dovey to me!"

"He's my bro. Why can't I?" Raphael demanded. "Doesn't mean I wanna fuck him. What the hell's wrong with ya, Case? Yer actin' like a jealous, possessive lover. I was just bein' there for my bro."

"I sense a love triangle here," Alberts said and snickered. "This is better than a movie."

"Ya wanna lose some more teeth?" Raphael growled, making Alberts turn away in fright. "Yeah. I thought so. Fuck the hell up. Now, what the fuck's yer problem, Case?"

"Want to tell them or should I, Leo?" Casey said.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked. "I'm confused."

"What else is new?" Raphael muttered. "Yeah, Leo?" he added, raising an eye ridge.

Leo said nothing, so Casey snorted derisively, marched to Leo and kissed him fiercely on the lips, shocking everyone, especially Raphael, whose heart began to shatter into a million pieces, his jaw dropped. Never in a billion years had he imagined that Leo-HIS Leo would get with Casey. By all appearances they loathed one another. Had it all been a show on their part and they'd been fucking one another all this time?

Donnie was the first to recover and said, "You two are a couple, Leo?"

"How long?" Raphael demanded.

"Not like it's your business, Raphael," Casey said frostily and kissed Leo, whose cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. "Eight months."

"He's my bro! It's my fuckin' business. Ya two fucked? It's been a fuckin' sham that ya hate one another?"

"Raph!" Donnie said. "Calm down."

"My supposed best friend is fuckin' my bro, who knows I… I'm gonna go get some fresh air. This is fuckin' unbelievable!" Raphael yelled, his heart broken and his spirit low. Why the fuck am I pissed off they're a couple, he thought? It don't make sense that I am, because I love Alex and I know she likes me. Yet, my heart feels like a knife has been twisted in it and I wanna die. I can't breathe.

"I don't get why you're so mad, dude," Mikey said calmly. "You have a girlfriend. It almost sounds like you're upset, because you love Leo!"

"I fuckin' don't love Leo any more than a bro, Mikey, and if ya weren't sick, I'd clobber ya for sayin' such shit!" Raphael raged. "I'm goin'out! I hope yer fuckin' happy together, Leo, but he'll never make ya happy, because Casey can't keep his dick in his pants! I know he's cheated on all of his partners. He bragged 'bout it. That ain't a real man. That's an asshole and yer gonna need all the luck ya can get, because he'll cheat on ya if he ain't already! I never…"

XXX

Raphael ran out of the lair, unwanted tears raining down his face, colliding with April, who was just arriving. "Whoa, Raph. Hold up. What's wrong and what happened to the lair?" April asked, placing a hand on his arm to stop him.

Raphael choked out, "Leo and Casey are fuckin'."

Then he was off, running through the tunnels until he saw a familiar manhole. He climbed up, headed to his favorite roof top and wept unashamedly, as the rain poured down, soaking him to the bone, but he didn't care. Letting out a guttural scream, he thought, why the fuck am I so mad? I don't even love Leo, do I? I love Alex. Yeah. Gotta call her. Miss her. Why hasn't she called me?

Raphael yanked out his phone and dialled Alex's number. Getting voicemail, he sank to his knees, sobbing bitterly, and thought, she's dumped me. Now I have no one. I may as well kill myself. What's the fuckin' point of livin' when all people do is hurt ya? Raphael stepped close to the edge and thought, gonna do it. No one will fuckin' miss me anyway, especially not Leo. Leo. Leo, why do I keep thinkin' 'bout him and not Alex? Why does it fuckin' hurt knowin' he and Casey are fuckin'? He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and prepared to jump.

 **A/N Bet you never saw Casey coming. Will Casey confess what he's done? Will Raph jump? What does Leo really feel seeing Casey?**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. and support.**


	11. Ruby

Just as Raphael was about to jump, a hand reached out, grabbed his hand and tugged him back hard, startling the turtle, who'd been so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the figure, who'd been watching him. "What the fuck?" Raphael said in surprise, studying the brunette and dark eyed girl that stood before him. She was a looker with a heart shaped face, a perfect hour glass figure, ivory skin and rosy cheeks. If he wasn't into Alex or Leo he didn't know who he really loved-Raphael would have definitely tried to pursue her. She couldn't be more than five foot, like he was, but her grip was like steel, however her expression was sad, tears filling her eyes, as she studied him.

Raphael pulled away, crossed his arms and growled, "What the fuck did ya do that for?"

The girl took out a bong from her pocket, lit it, breathed it in deeply and coughed, unafraid and unintimidated "Want a puff?" she asked. "It's wonderful. Helps you relax and feel like you don't have any worries."

"Is that weed? I don't do drugs and ya shouldn't either."

She shrugged, coughed again and said, "It helps me with my pain."

"Ya sick or somethin'?"

"Leukaemia. Doctors say I have maybe six months."

"Gonna be less if ya keep puffin' like that."

She shrugged again and said, "Go ahead. Try it. I promise it'll make you feel better. You're clearly in pain too. You sick too?"

"I ain't sick. Not that know 'bout and I don't do drugs."

"Suit yourself. You got a name?"

"It's Raphael. My brothers call me Raph if they ain't mad."

"I'm Ruby. How old are you, Raph? And what are you? Is it a costume?"

Raphael hesitated before saying, "Ain't no costume. I'm a mutant turtle and I'm fifteen."

"Mutant turtle? Gosh. So, why is a mutant turtle up here at night and wanting to jump off a building?"

"Could say the same for ya. Why are ya here?"

"I'm eighteen and I'm dying. I wanted to see the beauty of the city before my parents place me into a hospice. To look out at the vast city and the bright lights and to think of what it could have been. I feel free up here, you know what I mean? There's no one around. I can just be me. I don't have to pretend I'm okay. I can cry. I spend my days being brave for my parents, especially Mom. She's taking it really hard. I don't know what they're going to do once I'm gone. I don't really want to be in a hospice either, but it's kinder on my parents. They've already endured so much with all the treatments and I'm tired of being a burden on them."

"So ya never thought 'bout jumpin'?"

"No," Ruby said in horror and extinguished her bong, crushing it under her foot. "Of course not. I'm a devout Catholic. I say my prayers every night and I'm grateful for every day I get."

"Ya really think prayers work? If they did, my dad would still be alive," Raphael said bitterly, his arms still crossed. "He was fuckin' murdered. I saw it happen."

"I'm sorry, Raphael."

"And my bro's arms had ta be amputated when some bastards tried ta blow up our lair and my eldest bro has a broken leg, 'cause of it. I don't fuckin' believe in God or the fuckin' humans that have done nothin' but cause us heartache. Torturin' and experimentin', because we're freaks."

"I'm so sorry, Raphael. That must be so difficult," Ruby said sadly. "But you still have a family…"

"Our family?" Raphael snorted derisively. "My eldest bro's fuckin' my best friend and none of us knew 'bout it and then….This girl I met online. She said she liked me and wanted ta meet up and now she ain't pickin' up the phone and I think she's dumped me! Makes me feel like I can't breathe and I'm so fuckin' confused. Why am I so mad that my bro's fuckin' my best friend? I should be happy Leo's with someone, but his boyfriend's a dick and fucks everyone he meets. I'd be a better mate for Leo." Realizing what he'd said, Raphael clamped his beak shut, mortified he'd talked so freely to a stranger, but it had felt strangely therapeutic talking about his feelings.

"Raphael, none of that was God's fault," Ruby said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Shitty things happen to good people sometimes and perhaps you aren't as confused as you think."

"Huh?"

"Maybe you're furious, because you like Leo and resent the fact that his boyfriend's with him."

"NO! I like Alex, my girl and she just blew me off. There's no way in hell I could like stuck up Fearless and he don't like me neither. He basically said so and that I wasn't right for him."

"And there's also the possibility that something unexpected came up for Alex and she'll call you when she can, but truthfully, I think you're in denial about Leo. It doesn't gross me out if you like him. Turtles date their siblings in the wild, so it's cool, but you need to be honest with yourself, Raphael, and you need to realize that you have a good life even if you think you don't. You have brothers, who love you, you're still a kid and healthy. You have so much to live for. You shouldn't be up here. You should be at home telling Leo how you feel for starters and enjoying your life. "

"Yer weed's gone ta yer head! I don't like…"

"I think you're ungrateful, Raphael. You're healthy and you're up here focussing on all the shitty, negative things. Man, if I were healthy, I'd do all of the things that I used to before. I used to horse ride, abseil, go hiking. I was an adrenaline junkie too. Bungee jumping, shark cage diving. You name it, I did it, but then I was diagnosed and my life changed. I can't even walk without coughing or gasping. My boyfriend dumped me when he learned about my diagnosis. My friends walked away. I don't blame them. No one wants to see someone suffer, but you…You have so much to be grateful for, Raphael. Go home."

Raphael listened, his eyes misted over. She'd lost so much, but had never thought of ending her life and her faith in God had never wavered. She was an amazing person. Tough, strong, courageous, determined. She was a miracle in herself, because if she hadn't appeared, he'd have taken his life, coward that he was. And his brothers would never have found him.

Raphael nodded and said, "Yer right."

"Of course I am. Things will work out, Raphael. Your brothers will heal and you'll find what you're looking for. You just have to have faith."

"How do ya have it when yer…ya know? Don't ya ever wanna give up?"

"I have days when I struggle, but giving up? No. Never been in my vocabulary and shouldn't be in yours. There is no quit. You do that, you're down and you won't get up. Always fight. One other thing that helps me is laughter. It's the best medicine and can help you get through almost everything. So does family. My parents… I'm so grateful for them and their love. They're my everything."

"My family are mine too, even if they drive me nuts."

"Family does that, but through thick and thin they'll be there and do you think your dad would want you to give up either? No. He wants you to have the best possible life. Honor him by not just surviving, Raphael, but living. Live for me too. Everything you do, do it twice. Once for you and once for me."

"Yer an angel, ya know that?"

"No. I'm just a regular girl, who wants to see others living their lives as fully as they can, so do that, okay?"

Raphael nodded and said, "I'll try. Hey, what do ya want? Really want?" Ruby looked at him in confusion and he added, "I mean where do ya wanna spend yer last days?"

"In the countryside. I love nature. Massachusetts was my favorite place. We had a holiday home in Northampton and spent many happy vacations there. I miss it. My parents sold it to pay for my treatment."

"Ya know Casey Jones?" Raphael asked, even though he knew Northampton wasn't that small a place.

"I know a Casey Jones, yes. We dated for a while if it's the same Casey. Broke up when we were sixteen. Why?"

"And he's tall, dark haired and wears a hockey mask, right?"

"I don't know about the mask, but rest, yes. Why? You know him?"

"Man, Casey sure gets 'bout! Ya still love him?" Raphael asked, formulating a plan in his head. "He's a friend of mine."

"I haven't seen Casey since we gave the baby up. I'm done. Go home, Raphael. I know what you're thinking. You want me to get back together with Casey, right? I don't want to see that jerk! You hear me?" Ruby yelled. "I thought he was out of my life for good and now you want…"

"Now who's protestin'?" Raphael said and smirked. "I can tell ya still got feelings for him. Unresolved and ya two need ta talk. Ya have a baby together for fuck's sake. Ya can get yer baby back now. Yer eighteen and be a family, which is what ya wanted and yer parents probably didn't want that, did they?"

Ruby's face flamed and she hissed, "My parents…."

"Fuck it! If yer dyin', Ruby, ya at least owe it ta yer daughter that she lives with her real dad. Don't ya think so? Even if ya hate Casey's guts," Raphael said, not revealing that Casey was with Leo.

"I never hated Casey. I loved him and he loved me, but my parents didn't support our union. We ran away to get married and were caught and our baby was forcibly put up for adoption. I've never stopped thinking about Casey or the baby, but it's too late, Raphael. I wouldn't know how to get my kid back and I'm not sure I want to spend my last months fighting a legal battle. Casey probably doesn't want to see me either."

"I bet he still misses ya madly and would be thrilled if he saw ya."

"I'm not sure I want to open old wounds. I have to go. My…"

"Ya know what? Casey's at my place and I think ya should come and talk ta him. Sort out yer issues and talk 'bout yer daughter. What harm can it do? Maybe ya two could be together for yer final months. Ya'd like that, right? Back with the love of yer life. Happy. No hospice. Just peace and love. I can take ya ta him now."

"Why would you do that for me, Raphael? Casey might not even want…"

"It's what ya want. Ya wanna see him and I'm a sucker for true love and a happy family reunion, okay? So ya gonna come with me or not?"

Ruby thought a minute and said, "Okay. I'll come. Where? If anything, I would like to see him. I have missed him, but I didn't know where he went when he left town."

"Ta the sewers of course. Ya didn't think I lived in a fancy apartment, did ya?"

"I guess not. I'll go. Thanks, Raphael."

"Don't mention it. Let's go."

"I still think you're in denial about Leo, though."

Raphael ignored her and helped her climb down from the roof. Then, as they made their way to the sewers, Raphael thought, still deep in denial, I'm not doin' this, because I want Fearless. I love Alex and I'll get her back. I'm doin' this, so that the little girl can have her real family and two parents together and so that Leo will be rid of the bastard, who'll never make him happy. Not like I...I mean, not like someone else would. I'm so glad Ruby appeared. I'm gonna live my life and it's gonna be a magical one with me and Alex married and with babies. Not gonna give up on her! I ain't a quitter. Ruby's right. Quittin' shouldn't be in my vocabulary!

 **A/N Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

 **Will Casey be thrilled to see Ruby and will Raphael's plan to get Casey and Ruby back together work?**


	12. Heartbreak

April entered the lair and taking in the chaos, called, "Guys, it's me. Where are you?"

Don entered the lounge and said, "The guys are in the infirmary. As you can tell, the lair was blown up. We think by Tiger Claw. Me and Raph only had minor injuries. Leo and Mikey weren't so lucky. Mikey's arms were crushed by the rubble and he had to have them amputated. He also has a broken leg. Leo has a broken leg and is supposed…"

April's eyes flew wide in shock and she said miserably, as tears filled her blue eyes, "How are they? How's Mikey?"

"He's understandably distraught, but is trying to be positive. We found a doctor. It's a long story. The doc performed the amputation and we're keeping him until Mikey's ready to have his prosthetic's attached."

"You kidnapped a doctor?" April said in amazement.

"We had no choice. He's the best orthotic doc and Mikey needs him. You'd have done the same thing for a loved one. Did you see Raph by the way?"

"Collided with him when I arrived. He looked like he'd lost his best friend. What happened?"

"It's a really long story. I'll tell you later. Would you like to see the guys? I know seeing you will cheer them up."

"Of course, Donnie. How are you doing? You must be a wreck."

"I'm hanging in there. I have to," Don said and choked back a sob. "My brothers need my strength. I can't afford to crack. Usagi's been wonderful and tremendous support. I'm so grateful to him. Of course this means we won't be moving to his dimension, but that's all right. My family needs me. Usagi will understand and too bad if he doesn't. My family will always come first and he has to accept that."

"Just know I'm here if you need to talk," April said and hugged him.

Hot tears spilled down Don's cheeks and he wept bitterly, unleashing his pent up emotion. He'd been courageously trying to stay strong for his brothers, but he was both emotionally and physically shattered and he wasn't sure he could endure much more. Splinter's death had been taxing enough, but his brothers' injuries were a whole new ball game and Donnie was battling to cope.

He pulled away after a few minutes and said, "Thank you, April. I might take you up on that."

"No need to thank me, Donnie. It's what friends are for and please talk to me. You don't have to shoulder it all alone, okay?"

Donnie managed a small smile and said, "Thank you. Let's go see the guys."

xxxxx

April gasped in horror when she saw Leo and Mikey, looking frail and very small on their stretchers. Her hand flew to her mouth and she said sadly, "Guys, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, April," Leo said. "Good seeing you."

"Hi," Casey said from his seat beside Leo's bed. "How was Paris, April?"

"Hey, April," Mikey said. "So glad you're here. I missed you."

"Howdy," Usagi said.

"April," Don said. "That's Doc Alberts. Doc, this is our friend, April."

"Pleasure meeting you," Alberts said. "You look familiar. Are you Kirby's child?"

"I am and I know you. You're Cooper Alberts, a world-renowned orthotic surgeon. My dad and I met you last year in Vermont. So you're working on Mikey. You'd better do a good job. He's counting on you. We all are. I'm so glad to see you too, Mikey, and you're going to make a full recovery. So will you, Leo. Donnie told me what happened. The bastards," April said furiously and angrily clenched her fists. "I'd like to kick their butts."

"We will," Leo said. "But the first priority is rebuilding the lair and ensuring Mikey gets all he needs. Did you see Raph, April?"

"Yes. He looked like a sad puppy. I asked him what the matter was and all he said was 'Leo and Casey are fuckin'. Then he bolted. Strange. I had no idea you and Casey were, but surely that's not a problem. Raph should be happy you found love, Leo. Unless…."

"We're not!" Leo said and dragged a hand down his face. "What a fucking mess! Casey and I never had sex. We've just been dating. We kept it secret until we felt ready to tell everyone."

"But we will get to that point, Leo," Casey said and stroked Leo's cheek. "You know I love you."

"Unless Raph's jealous," April said.

Leo snorted contemptuously and said, "I don't think so. He's in love with someone called Alex. He's just mad I didn't tell him. That's all, because we tell one another everything."

"Yes, Alex," Don said coolly and glared daggers at Leo, who flinched. "Want to tell everyone who Alex is, Leo?"

"Who's Alex?" Casey asked. "And we will have sex, Leo, won't we?"

"Fuck!" Mikey yelled. "Is that all you think about, Casey? I don't know what Leo says in you!"

"Alex is a beautiful blonde, whom Raph loves," Leo said, staring at Donnie and daring him to challenge him. "So he doesn't love me. Mikey, stop shouting at Casey. Let's all just calm down!"

"No, Leo! You calm down," Don snapped, his hazel eyes flashing. Donnie never lost his temper, so everyone stared at him in astonishment. "I'm sick and tired of covering up your lies. Either you tell Raph the truth or I will!"

"What truth?" Casey and April said in unison.

"I think I get it!" Cooper said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Leonardo was pretending to be Alex and Raphael believed him and fell in love with him. Well, not him, but Alex. This is like a soap opera and is entertaining. And Raphael's been in love with Leonardo and Leonardo feels the same way, but both refuse to accept their feelings. Raphael's mad and is jealous Casey's with Leonardo! I almost am grateful to you for kidnapping me. I haven't been so entertained in years. You should get your own reality show called Reptilian Revelations or Reptilian days of our loves. Haha. I love that idea."

"Shut up," Don snapped, staring hard at the doctor, who fell silent.

"Is this true, Leo?" April asked. "You pretended to be a girl to court Raph?"

"You cheated on me, Leo?" Casey demanded, his brown eyes flashing.

"Technically, it'd be emotional cheating and not cheating per se, because Leo was pretending to be a girl and wasn't himself," Mikey said.

"You were gone for weeks and never contacted me!" Leo hissed. "I thought we were over, Case, so I…Look, Raph was upset with his breakup with Mona and I thought it would make him feel belter if he received some messages on a dating site."

"Oh," Casey said and sighed in relief. "So it's not true that you're in love with him and vice versa?"

Before Leo could comment, April said, "Leo, who do you love? I don't buy your story."

"Case of course. That doctor's talking shit and…" He looked at Mikey and Donnie, daring them to challenge him.

The usually placid Don said acidly, "Leo, grow a damn spine. You're not in love with Casey anymore. You love Raph and you want him. I'm fucking sick of your damn lies. Tell Raph the truth or I will. I mean it, Leo. He deserves to know. The charade's gone on long enough."

"What? You love Raph?" Casey angrily questioned. "Leo, you bastard! I've only ever been good to you! How could do that to me?"

Leo dropped his eyes to the ground, unable to meet his gaze, and murmured, "Yes. I love Raph. I always have and Alex…"

"What 'bout Alex?" Raphael asked, suddenly appearing with Ruby.

Casey looked Raphael in the eyes and said spitefully, his heart broken by Leo's revelation, "Alex doesn't exist. Leo was pretending to be her…."

Raphael's jaw dropped, his heart shattered into a million pieces, his pain etched on his handsome face, as tears threatened to fill his emerald eyes. His world had crumbled and his dreams were destroyed. It had been one gigantic fantasy and he couldn't believe it and how easily he'd been duped. How had he not realized it wasn't real? Was he really that gullible? Why would Leo do that to him? Now he was doomed to be alone forever. His dreams of having a family gone too.

Holding a hand to his heart, Raphael said in a broken voice, "Is this true, Leo? Alex is ya? It was just a game?"

Leo raised his head and nodded. "I'm sorry, Raph. I can explain…."

"Fuck ya and yer explanations," Raphael growled, blinking back tears. "It was just a game. How could ya do that ta me, Fearless? How could ya make me believe in someone, who don't exist and make me think I'm special? How could ya betray me like that? How could ya give me hope that someone loves me when it was a sham? How could ya lead me on like that? Ya musta laughed at me, knowin' yer little bro was so besotted with a fictional person. That's cruel, Leo. So callous. I thought I had a shot at havin' a family! Now all my dreams are fuckin' ruined. I'm gonna….I fuckin' hate ya, Leo! Who else knew?"

"Me and Mikey did," Don said. "I told Leo to…"

"Screw ya two too!" Raphael raged. Turning to Ruby, he snapped, "And ya said I got a lot ta be grateful for. Lotta shit! My family betrayed me. I gotta get outta here." He shifted his gaze to Leo and regarding him coolly, said venomously, "I hope ya die and I never wanna see ya again. Yer dead ta me, Leo. No. All of ya are. I'll never forgive ya!"

Then Raphael stormed out of the lair, closely followed by April.

 **A/N Thanks to all reading, reviewing and following. :)**

 **Poor Raph. Will he come home? Will he mend things with Leo? And what will the others make of Ruby?**


	13. Discussions

"Ruby?" Casey said in shock, finally noticing her presence. "What are you doing here?"  
"It doesn't matter. I should go. It was a mistake coming here."

"Who are you?" Leo asked. "And how do you know Casey?"  
"I see he hasn't been very forthcoming with his past," Ruby said coolly. "I'm his ex, Ruby."  
"Leonardo and those are my brothers, Don and Mikey. That's Doctor Alberts and that's Don's mate, Usagi. The people, who left were April and Raphael."

"Pleasure meeting you," Don, Usagi and Mikey said in unison.

"Hi," Alberts said.

"Raphael's a pleasant guy," Ruby said. "I spent some time with him when he was about to jump off of a roof. He's been in denial about his feelings for you. He loves you, Leonardo, hence his jealousy about you dating Casey."

"Well, me and Leo are over," Casey hissed. "He loves Raphael! He probably always did and never loved me!"

"Not true. I did love you Casey, but my feelings for Raph have always been stronger," Leo said. "And Raph doesn't love me. He hates me. I don't blame him. I did a shitty thing and… Yes. We're over. I may never win Raph's love, but I have to be honest with myself. I love Raph and I always will. I should have told him ages ago."

"And the drama continues," Alberts said. "What a tangled web."

"Shut up," Don snapped. "What brings you here, Ruby?"  
"I'm dying. Leukaemia I only have a few months left. Raphael convinced me to come here and talk to Casey."

"About what?" Casey asked. "You can't be sick, Ruby. You're kidding, right?" he said dejectedly. "You're only eighteen. It can't be true."  
"No. I'm serious. I have months left. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Me and Casey had a baby daughter when we were sixteen. We named her Angelina and while we were nervous at being parents, we were also extremely excited. And we were madly in love, but my parents didn't like Casey. They forced me to break up with him and to have the baby adopted at three-days-old. Casey didn't know. He found out afterwards and was crushed. I was forced to keep it a secret from him. It was a closed adoption, so I have no idea where she is. Casey left town and I didn't know where he went. I tried contacting him, but it said the subscriber couldn't be reached on his cell, so I guessed he had a new number. Then I saw Raphael on the roof top. He told me I should talk to Casey and here I am. I want to find our daughter. I'll be at peace knowing she's with her biological dad. We're eighteen now and have a valid claim that I was coerced into it and that Casey had no knowledge of it. We both wanted our baby so much. Time's of the essence, so we need to act fast. Angie deserves to know Casey. He's a great person and I have no doubt he'd be a wonderful dad."

"I went looking for her," Casey said. "But was told I had no rights."  
"BS," Ruby snapped. "You do and I think we have a valid claim of coercion. My parents have always been controlling. They're loving, but they've always been controlling of everything I did. I often felt like I lived in a prison. Casey, I need to know if you want to find her and if you're prepared for a possible lengthy court battle. I have no doubt the adoptive parents will fight us. It could well still be ongoing when I've passed."  
"You bet I am. I was heartbroken when she was given up and I think about her every day."

"I can't believe you never told me, Casey," Leo said.  
"Shut up. You weren't exactly open about Raphael either! This is a real surprise. You can count on me, Ruby. I'll get her back."

"I don't mean to rain on your parade," Don said. "But it's been two years since the adoption. It won't be a simple process to get your kid back. The courts will look at how the kid's faring with her adoptive parents and will decide what's in the kid's best interest. Your coercion may be a mitigating factor, but it won't be a definite in gaining custody of her."

"That's right," Alberts piped up. "It boils down to the best interest of the kid. I've read several cases about the birth mother changing her mind a year or so down the line and wanting the kid back. The outcomes have varied. One scenario was that the birth mother was successful and the adoptive parents had to give the kid back. And another outcome was that the court ruled the baby should remain with the adoptive parents. The birth mother then came to an agreement with the adoptive parents. The agreement being that the baby would live with the adoptive parents, the birth mother would move to Colorado and she'd also play a role in the baby's life with crucial decisions. That outcome is more likely for you than attaining custody. After all, the baby's now two and she has a rapport with her adoptive parents."

"So we shouldn't try?" Casey said miserably.

"We will try," Ruby said resolutely. "Raphael convinced me that I owe it to my kid to get her back and to let her know her real dad. I should have tried earlier, but…There's no point with regrets. One has to look at the now and I'll fight with every breath I have. She belongs with me and Casey. I have money, which I'll be leaving for her care. It's a substantial amount and I don't need it anyway. It's also enough for Casey to buy a decent house. I'll go to a lawyer with Casey first thing in the morning and we'll put our case. Raphael also told me that I'm welcome to stay here. I really don't want to be a nuisance, but I don't want to spend my remaining days in my parents' house or at a hospice. I want to be free and not controlled."

"I think Raphael had an ulterior motive," Casey said. "He wanted you to come here, so that we'd hook up again and he could have Leo."

"You're so paranoid," Leo hissed. "Raph's a softy. He likes kids and he believes family should stick together. That's why he asked Ruby to come here and talk to you. And you're welcome to crash here, Ruby. You can bunk in my room."

"Thank you so much, Leonardo, and Casey's wrong," Ruby said. "I haven't known Raphael long, but I get the impression he's a genuine and caring person, who isn't out for his own ends."

"But he likes to keep it in the family, isn't that, right, Leo?" Casey said snidely. "Loving his brother! Isn't that sick?"  
"We're not related!"  
"You were still raised as brothers!"

"Silence!" Don boomed. "We've all had a shitty day and we don't need more kak!"  
"Kak?" Mikey queried, raising an eye ridge. "What does that mean, Don?"  
"It's a South Africanism for crap. I read it in a book the other day. Anyway, enough fighting. Ruby, I'll take you to your room. Usagi, you stay here. Casey, you can have my room."

"I should stay with Leo. I don't really want us to be over," Casey said. "I still love him. Leo?"  
"I don't want you here," Leo said coldly. "You caused Raph to run off. What if he's hurt? Get out. I don't want you near me! And you expect me to take you back after that spiteful comment about 'keeping it in the family' when you know very well I'm not related to any of my brothers. Go away!"

Casey slumped his shoulders and left with Donnie and Ruby. I'll win Leo back, he thought. Raph could never make him as happy as I make him. Raph only knows two languages: punching and kicking. He certainly knows nothing about love and how to woo Leo.

XXXX

Raphael ran through the sewers, tears still streaming down his cheeks, April in hot pursuit. "Raph! Stop!"

He ignored her and kept running. Not looking where he was going, he tripped over an old piece of sewer pipe and went sprawling onto the ground, plastron down. "Shit!" he said, gingerly sitting up and checking for any injuries.

April rushed to his side and said anxiously, "Are you okay, Raph?"  
"Fine. Just my pride dented. Ya can go. I wanna be alone."  
"No," she said, plopping down beside him. "Raph, we've always been good friends, right?"  
"Not really. Yer more Donnie's and Mikey's. I wanna be alone."  
"I'm not leaving you. Tell me what happened."  
"I dumped Mona, 'cause she betrayed us. And then I met a hot chick named Alex, who liked me. We talked a lot and I fell hard. I asked her ta be my girl and she accepted. She said she loved everythin' 'bout me and we got along so well. I felt like we were soul mates and I'd known her my entire life. I was so excited. I mean, me, a mutant turtle, had a girl and I wasn't gonna be alone no more. I even had a shot at havin' kids. And Alex was so sweet, funny and smart. She was the ying ta my yang. And now I find out it was all a fuckin' farce. It was fuckin' Leo all along. How could he do that ta me? Fuckin' bastard." Raphael sniffed, his green eyes filling with tears, and said, "I'm so pissed and hurt. It was too good ta be true and I shoulda known it. I'm so dumb! Alex even accepted I'm intersex!"  
"You're what?" April said in amazement.  
"I have male and female parts and she accepted that. She didn't even say I was weird. Others woulda bolted, but not her. We was gonna meet too. Hah. Fuckin' loada shit. I hate Fearless for doin' this ta me. I wanna punch him!"  
"So you can lay eggs?"  
"Yeah. Lucky, stupid me, huh? Leave me alone. Ya probably think I'm a moron too."  
"I don't, Raph," April said and hugged him. "Stop being so hard on yourself. You didn't know, but now you do and it's not totally bad."  
"Huh?" Raphael said, pulling away. "He lied. It's a fuckin' betrayal. Don't ya fuckin' get that?" Raphael said heatedly.  
"I'll explain. So Alex turned out to be Leo. But that's a positive, because….I think you're more upset about Leo's deception than you are about Alex's nonexistence. Leo's always been your hero. You admire him, although you'd never admit it. And I know you've always had a thing for him. You always try to get his attention, you act like a jealous lover when Karai's around and I've seen the longing looks you cast at him, so it's pointless denying it. Then there was your reaction when you found out Leo was with Casey. You were once again a jealous lover. That's what stung most, didn't it? That Leo's with him. Because you want Leo. Alex doesn't really matter, because you're really in love with Leo and have been the whole time. I know Leo always felt the same way about you. I saw how he studied you when he thought you weren't looking and I saw how miserable he was when you were with Mona. You both have been in absolute denial and it has to end now. You'd be great together, Raph. You're two sides of the same coin and would complement one another."  
Raphael nodded and said, "I've always loved Leo. I got with Mona and I thought I loved her, but I didn't really and only loved her as a friend. "  
"Do you still love Leo?"  
"What does it matter? I could never trust him. Look at what a fool he made outta me! And I was so gullible. I fell for it hook, line and sinker! I'm such a dumb spaz!"  
"The feelings weren't a lie, Raph. They came from the heart. So," April said, placing a hand on his heart. "You have to ask yourself if you can give Leo another chance now that you know how he feels about you. You have to look at the bigger picture and look at his many wonderful traits. He's brave, loyal, affectionate and passionate and he'd be a wonderful mate for you. You know that, right? That's what attracted him to you in the first place."  
"That and how hot he is. He's gorgeous," Raphael said and sighed. "But how can I trust him. April? Would ya?"  
"I'd like to think I would," April said, removing her hand. "I'd talk to him, explain my feelings and see how it went from there. Leo deserves another chance."  
"He's with Casey, so it's pointless."  
"I sincerely doubt he is. Leo admitted he loved you and Casey went ballistic. I'm sure they've over. Raph, you'll kick yourself if you don't."  
"Suppose me and Leo don't work out. It'd be hellish livin' in the same place and knowin' he hated me."  
"Stop being a pessimist. Talk to Leo. Will you? I get you're upset, but shove your ego aside and do it. You could miss a real chance at love if you don't."  
There was silence for a few minutes. Then Raphael said, "I guess talkin' can't hurt."  
"Great. You won't be sorry and you know what, you could have a family with him too."  
"Whoa. Slow down there! I said I'd talk ta him. I didn't say I'd fuck him. One thing at a time," Raphael said, standing up. "Let's go."  
April rose to her feet and said, "Who was that girl you brought with you to the lair?"  
"Casey's ex. It's a long story. I'll fill ya in on the way home."

They headed back to the lair and Raphael thought, I don't know what ta say ta Fearless. I'm still heartsore. What if Leo don't wanna speak ta me after the awful things I said? What if we fight again?

XXXX

They reached the lair a while later and Raphael, flanked by April, entered the infirmary. Leo was talking to Mikey and Usagi. Alberts was dozing on another stretcher.

Raphael nervously cleared his throat and said, "Leo, can we talk?"  
Leo looked up, his sapphire eyes widened in surprise at seeing his volatile brother and he said, "Sure. I'm so glad you're okay. I was really worried about you, Raph."  
"Can we have some privacy?"

April used bed sheets to rig up a makeshift curtain that separated Leo from Mikey, giving them a bit of privacy and went to sit with Mikey and Usagi.

Then Raphael cleared his throat again and said, "It's 'bout us. I'm willin' ta forgive ya and ta give ya a chance ta know me romantically, but I got conditions. Ya gotta accept them if ya want me. Will ya?"

 **A/What conditions will Raph lay down? Will Leo accept them? Will Casey win Leo back?**


	14. Declarations

"What conditions are those, Raph?" Leo asked.  
Raphael sat down on a chair by the bed and said, "Firstly, honesty. Ya swear ta always be open and truthful with me, Leo. A relationship is built on trust and if there's nothin', it ain't gonna work. We gotta communicate and I don't mean via just sex. I know I'm a hothead and that I don't communicate my feelings very well, but I'm gonna try ta. I got more layers ta me than just bein' the pissed off guy all the time. I'm gonna work hard ta show ya my vulnerable side, so ya can see it."  
"I have seen flashes of it in battle and afterwards when we're hurting…."  
"Flashes, sure, but I'm talkin' 'bout my soft side and my gentle nature. I love romance movies deep down and I like poetry," Raphael said and blushed. "I've dreamed of holdin' someone else, of lovin' them and of havin' someone ta share the good and bad days with. I wanna have a family someday. I like bein' spoiled and made a fuss of, although I grumble when it happens. I love it when ya pay attention ta me. My insides turn to mush and all I wanna do is nuzzle ya and ta show ya how much I care 'bout ya," Raphael said softly, his green eyes boring into Leo's. "I've pretended I don't care and I've picked fights with ya, Leo, but that was just ta get yer attention. I'm tired of pretendin'. I wanna be open 'bout my feelings, let down my walls, be vulnerable, get ta know ya romantically. I wanna share my life with ya in all the ways that matter. I act tough, Leo, but I ain't. I'm insecure and lonely. I wanna be loved the way Usagi and Donnie love one another and I want that with ya, because no one else could ever come close ta ya. Yer the most incredible person I know and I'm madly in love with ya. I have been my entire life. I've idolized ya, adored ya. Shit. Yer name was the first word I spoke. I tottered after ya everywhere as a kid. I still follow ya. Yer my heart and my soul. Fuck. I sound like a drip sayin' all this, but I'm so happy ta finally say it after bottlin' it inside for so many damn years."  
Leo looked at him affectionately, his eyes misted over and he said, "I want that too, Raph. You're the only person I can imagine at my side for the rest of my life. It's always been you. I just never imagined you felt the same way about me. I thought you hated me."  
"Nah. I could never hate ya. Yer the missin' parta me," Raphael said and squeezed his hand. "Yer everythin' I could want in a mate and more, but I'm serious 'bout honesty. I couldn't be with ya if ya lied again."  
"I agree," Leo said, his eyes shining with happiness. "You're amazing, Raph. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes and I'm so grateful and chuffed that you're giving me this chance. I won't mess up. I swear."  
Raphael smiled, kissed Leo's hand and said, "Back at ya. I also want ya ta be more open with yer feelings. Talk ta me if yer havin' a bad day. I can't help if ya don't let me in. Mates share everythin' with one another, so I expect ya ta. I'll do the same thing and I'll also try ta temper my rage more. Don't shoulder things alone. Mates are supposed ta help carry the load and that's what I am. Yer mate, as well as yer best friend."  
"You got it. Anything else?"  
"I wanna be romanced," Raphael said and blushed. "I ain't kiddin'. I want love notes, romantic meals, taken out on dates. I'll do the same thing for ya, Leo. I'll be all ya want and more. I want everyone ta know yer mine and I'm yers."  
"I want that too."  
"I wanna have a bondin' ceremony when we're ready. Ya can argue that we don't need that, because ya don't need a ceremony ta make what we got special, but I'd like that, so that our family and friends can witness our love and commitment ta one another. It don't gotta be fancy. Usagi could officiate, we could have it at the farmhouse and we'd have pizza for the meal, but I'd like it."  
"I don't see why not," Leo said and nuzzled his hand. "I like that idea very much. Nothing would make me happier than being your bonded husband."  
"Me neither and just imagine if we have babies," Raphael said excitedly. "Little ones ta fuss over. That'd be friggin' fantastic. Do ya think Dad would warm ta the idea of us as a couple?"  
"No, but he's not here and I wouldn't give you up if he was. I'd leave with you and make a life somewhere else."  
"Me too," Raphael said and grinned. "My life began with ya and it'll end with ya. Do ya still wanna live here or move someday?"  
"Donnie will probably live with Usagi on his dimension in the future. I don't know what Mikey will do, but anywhere will be home, as long as I'm with you."  
Raphael smiled and said, "I feel the same way. I'd like ta do a bit of travellin' when yer healed. Maybe we can see Japan."  
"Maybe."  
"Now I gotta ask ya this ta make it official. Leo, will ya go out with me?"  
"I thought you'd never ask," Leo said teasingly and nuzzled his beak against Raphael's. "I will. I can't wait until I'm better, so I can take you out."  
"As long as it ain't a borin' museum. Only kiddin'. Ya could make any place fun, Leo. I can't believe that we're datin' now. I've wanted this for so long. It feels so surreal. My heart is gonna burst from all the elation I feel. I ain't never been so happy before. Now we're officially mates. Hey. There's somethin' else I wanna ask. Did ya and Casey…."? Raphael hesitated. "Go all the way?"  
"No."  
"So it'll be extra special for us when we're ready," Raphael said cheerfully. "I like that. Ya'll be my first and last and vice versa."  
"That's right, hon, and only yours for all eternity."  
"Hon?"  
"Yes. Hon, pet, my love. Endearments. Couples do that."  
"I can work with that and I don't care if people snigger at it. I'm proud yer mine," Raphael said and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

The kiss was sweet, gentle and with no tongue. Not the fierce and passionate one Leo had expected to get from his fiery mate, but it was wonderful and Leo's heart flipped again, as he stared into Raphael's mesmerizing green eyes; eyes that pierced into the depths of his soul. Yes. Raphael was dynamite and he was now his. He'd cherish Raphael forever.

"That was terrific," Leo said. "You're a great kisser, Raph. Was that your first kiss?"  
"Yeah. I know ya probably expected it ta be more sensual and more intense, but yer laid up in bed. I didn't wanna excite ya too much," Raphael said and smirked. "That'll come later when yer feelin' better."  
"Tease! I'm already feeling better. It's amazing what love can do."  
"Yeah. It makes ya feel all gooey and happy. Get some rest, babe. I'm gonna be here when ya wake up and I ain't gonna leave yer side for as long as I live," Raphael said and kissed his cheek.  
"Me either, Raphie," Leo said. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, clutching Raphael's hand.

I got Leo. I really got Leo, Raphael thought animatedly and smiled, his green eyes shining. I can't believe it. We're datin'. We're gonna be so happy together. I just know it and I ain't gonna let no one come between us.

XXXXX

Mikey, Usagi and April were talking quietly on the other side of the makeshift curtain.

"I'm going to take a leak," Usagi said and left the room.

"How are you holding up, Mikey?" April asked.  
"Truthfully, I'm not, April. I've tried to be courageous, but I'm finding it immensely challenging. That's an understatement. My brothers have been supportive and caring, but I'm scared. I never thought I'd lose any of my limbs and now I have a long road ahead of me. What if I can't do any of what I used to do? I loved cooking, playing my video games and the pinball machine, wrestling with Raph, playing pranks on my brothers and just having fun in general. I can't even wipe my ass right now. It's so humiliating," Mikey said miserably, as tears spilled down his cheeks. "I don't mean to complain. There are worse people off, who're terminally ill and so on, but I'm shattered and broken. April. Part of me wished I'd died. It'd have been easier, so I'm not a burden on my brothers. That's the worst thing of all. Being a burden."  
"I'm so sorry, Mikey," April said, her eyes glistening with tears. She patted his shoulder and said, "You aren't a burden. Never feel that and know we're all for you and that we'll get through this together. I swear we will."  
"Yeah, right," Mikey said sarcastically. "I have to ask Raph and Donnie to wipe my ass in the meantime and to feed me. All Leo has is a broken leg and he can soon get back to his life, but me? Look, I'm not saying I wanted Leo to experience this, but it's not fair! I'm a kid and what kind of a future do I have with prosthetic arms? How can I be a ninja now? It's all I've ever known. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to be strong?"  
"It's okay not to be, Mikey. You've been through hell and I know you're struggling, but you're really not alone. We're all here for you. All of us and we'll do our ultimate to ensure that you have optimum care. Donnie will ensure you have physio when you're ready, so you can use your new arms efficiently. Leo will help you train, so you can try and regain some of your skills. Raph will support you and encourage you and they don't feel you're a burden. They love and value you so much. You're their ray of sunshine and they'll always be there for you. That's what family does. You'd do the same thing for them."  
"Absolutely. It just sucks being so reliant on everyone."  
"I know, honey. I'd hate it, but it's not for long. The prosthetics should work and you'll be able to regain some skills and independence. Loads of people have prosthetics and still achieve a lot. Look at the Paralympics and the Invictus Games. Those people lost limbs and they haven't let it get them down. You're tough, Mikey, and you'll get through it."  
"You have a point. Those people are phenomenal and inspirational. I should take heart from them. I'll try. Thanks, April. There will be days when I'm down, though."  
"Of course there will be, but that's where your friends and family come into the picture, honey. We'll love you and we'll be there for you, even when you're angry and tell us to fuck off."  
Mikey managed a weak smile and said, "Thank you."  
"It's true and you have to get better, so that we can go on a proper date," April said, her blue eyes twinkling.  
"Huh?" Mikey said in surprise.  
"I was too shy to tell you that I like you, but I always have. I was drawn to your sunny personality, your optimism and sweet nature. You make me laugh and I can always count on you to make me feel better when I've had a crappy day. You're gentle, honest, my best friend and very cute."  
"I'm not!" Mikey said and blushed.  
"You're sweet and adorable, Mikey, and I'd love to go out with you, but if you don't feel the same way, I'll….."  
"No!" Mikey said quickly, his heart leaping for joy that the beautiful girl liked him. Him, a mutant turtle, when she could have anyone she wanted. "I've always liked you too," he said shyly. "But you do know I'm a mutant turtle and that I probably can't give you all you want. I can't take you on proper dates or meet your parents and we may never have a family."  
"I don't need all of that. All I want is you. Will you go out with me?"  
"Yes!" Mikey said happily and grinned.  
"Fantastic," she said and kissed him on his lips, making his cheeks redden. "I'm going to be there every step of the way, Mikey. I promise. You'll never be alone."  
"Thank you. I can't believe it. You and I. I thought this'd never happen. Oh. Wow. I can't wait to tell my bros. They're never going to believe it! Hey, guys?" Mikey yelled.

"Shut up, Mikey!" Raphael snapped and drew back the makeshift curtain. "Leo's tryin' ta sleep."  
"Sorry, Raph, but I can't contain my excitement. April asked me out and we're now a couple."

"Really?" Leo said, stirring and opening his eyes. "That's wonderful, Mikey. Congats, guys."

"That's great!" Raphael said. "I'm happy for ya guys."  
"What's great?" Usagi asked, entering the room.  
"Mikey and April are datin'," Raphael said and grabbed Leo's hand. "We also got an announcement. Leo and I are mates."

"So we all found love," Mikey said. "You know what, guys? I think life's looking up for us. There'll be challenges ahead, but we can get through it."  
"We sure will," Raphael said, looking adoringly into Leo's eyes. "Our family and love will help us get through whatever life throws at us. We're Hamato's and nothin' or no one will destroy our bonds or break us. We can survive anythin'."

 **A/N Thanks to all following and supporting this story.**

 **Is this the end? Not a chance. Have a fair bit more planned.**

 **Will Casey give up on Leo? Will Ruby and Casey get their daughter back?**


End file.
